


Signs of Eternity

by Lythanda



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Puzzles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lythanda/pseuds/Lythanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine geheimnisvolle Entdeckung auf einem Planeten, an dem scheinbar sowohl die Goa'uld als auch die Ori Interesse haben, stürzt das Team von SG-1 in ein Abenteuer, dessen Rätsel sie nicht alleine bewältigen können. Hilfe von außen wird benötigt, doch diese HIlfe kommt in einem eigenwilligen Gewand daher ... Ein wenig Daniel Jackson zentriert ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entdeckungen

** Kapitel 1: Entdeckungen **

 

Im Besprechungsraum schien die Luft wie immer abgestanden zu sein, obwohl die Klimaanlage einwandfrei arbeitete. Es war wohl einfach dieser Raum, der den Effekt auf Menschen hatte, die um den langen, ovalen Tisch saßen und darauf warteten, dass sie erfuhren, warum sie hierher gebeten worden waren.  
Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter, Teal’c, Daniel Jackson und Vala Mal Doran erwarteten General Hank Landry, der ihnen den Grund dieses Treffens mitteilen sollte. Es war keine Routinebesprechung, alle aktuellen Missionsbesprechungen waren schon erledigt und jeder von ihnen war hin und her gerissen zwischen erwartungsvoller Spannung und mildem Ärger darüber, in ihrer Arbeit oder Freizeitgestaltung unterbrochen worden zu sein.  
  
Sams Gedanken waren bei einem Projekt, das das Wahlprogramm des Stargates optimieren sollte und möglicherweise die Chance bot, Unterbrechungen des Wahlvorganges durch das Anwählen von außen zu unterbinden.  
Eine ziemlich wahnwitzige Idee, aber einen Versuch wert, hatte sie befunden, nachdem sie ihre anfänglichen Zweifel überwunden hatte. Beim ersten Blick auf das Konzept, das eine Gruppe neuer Wissenschaftler des SGC entworfen hatte, war sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie schallend lachen, oder entnervt die Augen verdrehen sollte.  
Doch bei näherer Betrachtung, nach einigen Stunden des Nachdenkens, hatte die Idee sie mehr und mehr gefesselt und schließlich hatte sie beschlossen, ihr eine Chance zu geben.  
Nun steckte sie bis zum Hals in Programmcodes und Simulationen und empfand es als beinahe unzumutbar, hier ihre Zeit zu verschwenden.  
‚Wehe, es ist nichts wirklich Wichtiges’, dachte sie und versuchte die Ergebnisse der letzten Simulation im Kopf zu analysieren.  
  
Ein leises, unmelodiöses Summen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie hob den Kopf. Vala, die Quelle dieses störenden Geräuschs, hatte ihren Stuhl zurückgeschoben und die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Sie wippte mit der Fußspitze und drehte mit den Fingern eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares zu einer Spirale.  
Offensichtlich bemerkte sie nicht, dass jeder sie ansah, wenngleich jeder, der sie kannte, sich sicher war, dass die geistesabwesende Haltung nur gespielt war und sie sich der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit wohl bewusst war. Ja, dass das genau das Ziel ihrer Aktion gewesen war.  
Teal’c hob eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts, während die anderen leicht die Augen verdrehten. Alle, außer Daniel Jackson, der mit gerunzelter Stirn völlig vertieft in einem Stapel Papiere blätterte.  
Sam ärgerte sich, dass sie nicht auch ihre Unterlagen mitgebraucht hatte, so dass sie die Zeit hier hätte nutzen können.  
In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und General Jack O’Neill betrat den Raum. Er sah sich um und musterte die Gesichter, die sich ihm zugewandt hatten. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, wieder hier zu sein, fand er und ein warmes Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, als er Sam ansah.  
‚Verdammte Airforce-Regeln’, dachte Sam, als sie den Ausdruck in Jacks Augen bemerkte und fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal, ob es das Wert sei.  
Der General setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches und legte die lederne Mappe, die er bei seinem Eintreten unter den Arm geklemmt hatte, vor sich auf den Tisch.  
Er blickte auf seine Uhr und sah das SG-Team mit ernster Miene an. „General Landry wird im Moment im Bethesda Memorial der St. Peters Airbase an einem blutenden Magengeschwür operiert. Er wurde heute Morgen als Notfall eingeliefert und sofort in den OP gebracht.“  
Schweigend wartete er ab, bis das erschrockene und mitfühlende Gemurmel der Männer und Frauen am Tisch verebbte.  
„Er wird sich sicher schnell erholen, immerhin kümmern sich die besten Ärzte der Airforce um ihn. Dr. Waynebright, der behandelnde Chirurg hat sich vor zwei Jahren schon um den Magen des Vizepräsidenten gekümmert“, fuhr er fort.  
„Na, dann“, sagte Vala leichthin, was ihr einen strengen Blick von Daniel einbrachte.  
Jack unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln und blickte dann von seiner Ledermappe zu den Anwesenden am Tisch.  
„Ich wurde gebeten, während General Landrys Abwesenheit die Leitung des SGC zu übernehmen, weil ich den Laden hier kenne.“  
Teal’cs Augenbraue wanderte wenige Millimeter nach oben und der General ergänzte mit einem Grinsen: „Na gut, der Befehl hatte einen etwas anderen Wortlaut, aber so ungefähr war es gemeint.“  
Die Anwesenden nickten und sahen O’Neill abwartend an. Das konnte nicht der einzige Grund sein, warum sie in den Konferenzraum gerufen worden waren. Und wirklich, er enttäuschte sie nicht.  
„Kommen wir zu einem anderen Punkt, weshalb ich Sie hier zusammengerufen habe.“  
Er öffnete die Ledermappe und entnahm ihr einen Stapel Bilder.  
„P4X-386. Eine der Adressen aus der Liste, die wir routinemäßig anwählen, um zu sehen, ob dort ein Stargate existiert und wenn ja, was sich auf dem Planeten befindet.“  
Alle nickten, das war das Standardvorgehen und irgendetwas Interessantes musste sich auf dem Planeten gefunden haben, sonst säßen sie nicht hier und vernachlässigten ihre anderen Aufgaben.  
„Nachdem das Wurmloch etabliert war“, fuhr O’Neill fort, „schickten wir ein M.A.L.P. hindurch und was wir fanden, war mehr als bemerkenswert.“  
Er sortierte die vergrößerten Fotos, die von den M.A.L.P.-Aufzeichnungen gemacht worden waren und reichte sie herum.  
Sofort beugten sich alle Anwesenden über die Bilder und studierten die Einzelheiten. Sie zeigten Ruinen, die offensichtlich schon sehr alt waren. Fremdartige Vegetation überwucherte große Teile einer Ansammlung einst großer Gebäude, aber trotzdem waren viele Details noch gut erhalten.  
Einzelne Gebäude waren völlig verfallen, von ihnen waren nur noch Mauerreste zu erkennen, während andere fast gänzlich intakt schienen, aber dennoch Zeichen starker Verwitterung trugen.  
„Hm… Ruinen“, murmelte Cameron Mitchell und versuchte erfolglos, interessiert zu klingen.  
Sam betrachtete die Aufnahmen und sagte leise: „Kein Anzeichen für fortgeschrittene Technologie, aber die war ja schon öfter nicht auf den ersten Blick zu erkennen.“  
Vala schnalzte mit der Zunge und fragte, ob es dort einen Schatz gäbe, oder warum dieser Ort von größerem Interesse sei, als Millionen anderer verfallener Städte.  
Einzig Teal’c schwieg und sah zu Daniel, der fasziniert und vertieft auf die Fotos starrte.  
„Griechisch. Eindeutig“, sagte er leise und sah dann zu Jack. „Gibt es noch mehr Bilder? Mit Details, vielleicht?“  
Jack grinste. Er sortierte einen weiteren Stapel Fotos und reichte sie dann Daniel.  
Dieser studierte sie und sein Murmeln wurde aufgeregter, als er zu einer Reihe von Bildern kam, die Wandmalereien zeigten.  
Es handelte sich um Aufnahmen von einem Gebäudekomplex, der noch weitgehend intakt war. Die Malereien befanden sich neben einer steinernen Tür, die merkwürdige Markierungen aufwies.  
Auf der anderen Seite der Tür waren weitere Zeichnungen zu sehen, doch sie waren kleiner und detaillierter.  
Daniel sah von den Bildern auf und blickte zu Jack.  
„Gibt es Aufnahmen, die diese Wandbilder vergrößert zeigen?“  
Jack nickte und reichte Daniel weitere Fotos.  
„Das ist…“, Daniel stockte.  
Alle sahen ihn nun an, doch er ignorierte seine Kameraden und studierte die Abbildungen intensiv.  
„Zwischen den Zeichnungen ist eindeutig Schrift“, sagte er schließlich. „Altgriechisch, da bin ich sicher. Aber ich muss das vor Ort sehen, es ist mehr als ungewöhnlich, Texte zwischen Bildern an der Au0enwand eines Gebäudes zu finden.“  
Er sah Jack auffordernd an.  
„Da gibt es ein paar kleine Probleme“, sagte dieser und reichte ein Foto herum, das die merkwürdigen Markierungen auf der Tür vergrößert zeigten.  
Teal’c erkannte es als erster. „Stabwaffenfeuer“, sagte er unbewegt. „Schon sehr alt, die Brandstellen sind ebenso verwittert, wie die Gebäude.“  
Jack nickte. „Irgendein Goa’uld oder seine Jaffa haben versucht, sich zu diesem Gebäude Zutritt zu verschaffen.“  
„Erfolglos, wie diese Spuren zeigen“, ergänzte Teal’c.  
„Vielleicht kamen sie auf andere Weise in dieses Gebäude“, warf Sam ein, die sich wieder den Bildern gewidmet hatte, die den Gebäudekomplex als Ganzes zeigten.  
„Wie auch immer, wir müssen uns das vor Ort ansehen“, sagte Daniel bestimmt und schob die Fotos mit den Details der Wandzeichnungen vor sich zusammen. „Ich werde, so weit ich komme, diese Texte übersetzen, mehr erfahre ich allerdings, wenn ich dort bin.“  
O’Neill hob eine Hand. „Nicht so eilig, Freunde. Teal’c hat richtig erkannt, dass es Spuren gibt, die darauf hindeuten, dass ein oder mehrere Goa’uld diesen Ort für so wichtig befanden, dass sie dort eindringen wollten.“  
Nun meldete sich Mitchell zu Wort. „Sir, Teal’c hat auch bemerkt, dass die Spuren alt, vielleicht sogar sehr alt sind. Aus dieser Richtung sollte uns keinerlei Gefahr mehr drohen.“  
Jack nickte. „Richtig, aber das ist es nicht ausschließlich, was mir Sorgen bereitet.“  
Er zog ein letztes Foto aus der Ledermappe und zeigte es dem Team.  
„Scheiße!“  
„Oh…“  
Ein leises Luftschnappen kam von Vala, während Sam ihren Vorgesetzten nur wortlos ansah.  
Teal’cs rechte Augenbraue hob sich in schwindelerregende Höhen, als er sagte: „Das ist nicht gut, O’Neill.“  
  
Auf dem Bild war die mysteriöse Tür aus einem anderen Winkel zu sehen und ein Stückchen entfernt, halb im Schatten eines nahen Gebüsches, lag das zerbrochene Kopfstück eines Prioren-Stabes.


	2. Erste Hinweise

** Kapitel 2:  Erste Hinweise **

  
Sie waren sich einig, dass die offensichtliche Anwesenheit der Ori auf diesem Planeten eine Gefahr darstellte, aber da scheinbar sowohl die Goa’uld, als auch die Ori an diesem Gebäude erhöhtes Interesse hatten, war es das Risiko einer Untersuchung mehr als Wert.  
Was immer sich hier verbarg, es war wichtig genug, die größten Feinde der Menschen zu mobilisieren und sie waren entschlossen, herauszufinden, was dieses Geheimnis war.  
  
In erhöhter Alarmbereitschaft trat SG-1 durch das Stargate nach P4X-386. Sie folgten dem kurzen Pfad, der zu der Ruinenstadt führte.  
Es schien Herbst in dieser Region des Planeten zu sein, denn die Bäume und Sträucher leuchteten in goldenen und roten Tönen und der Boden war mit Blättern bedeckt. Ein leichter Wind wehte und wirbelte Blattwerk von den Ästen und Zweigen zu Boden. Dennoch waren die Temperaturen milde und die Luft klar und ein leicht süßlicher Geruch, wie von überreifem Obst, erfüllte die Luft, als die Mitglieder von SG-1 tief einatmeten.  
  
Wie auf den Bildern des M.A.L.P.s zu sehen gewesen war, war hier der größte Teil der verfallenen Gebäude von Pflanzen überwuchert und Zeichen der Verwitterung ließen kaum noch erahnen, was es für Gebäude gewesen waren.  
Trotz des Verfalls, konnte man jedoch noch die majestätische Ausstrahlung dieses Ortes spüren, die Präsenz von Macht und Wissen.  
Daniel Jackson war als Erster in die Ruinen getreten und nun stand er zwischen den Überresten zweier Häuser, deren Fassaden einst mit wundervoll gearbeiteten Säulen geschmückt waren. Es war, als atme der Archäologe die Vergangenheit ein, um sich ein Bild davon zu machen, wie das Leben hier vor unglaublich langer Zeit gewesen war.  
Langsam trat er an eines der Gebäude heran und fast ehrfürchtig streckte er eine Hand aus, um den uralten, verwitterten Stein zu berühren. Seine Finger strichen über die Oberfläche, als könne er die Geschichte ertasten, die sich hier abgespielt hatte. Vorsichtig zeichneten sie die tiefen Furchen nach, die Zeit, Wetter und vielleicht feindselige Einflüsse hinterlassen hatten.  
Sam war immer wieder fasziniert, zu sehen, wie Daniel geschichtsträchtige Orte zu erfühlen schien, bevor er sich an seine eigentlichen Aufgaben als Archäologe machte. Sie beobachtete ihren Kollegen genau und fragte sich, ob sie selber auch unbewusste Rituale befolgte, wenn sie fremde Technologie erforschte.  
  
Ein leises Scharren riss ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Daniel los und sie bemerkte, dass auch Teal’cs und Camerons Blicke dem Geräusch gefolgt waren. Die beiden Männer hatten bis dahin den Ruinen kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, sondern wachsam die Umgebung im Auge behalten und ihre erhöhte Körperspannung zeigte deutlich, dass sie mit Allem rechneten. Nun blickten sie zu dem noch immer leise scharrenden Geräusch.  
Vala Mal Doran stand auf einem freien Platz zwischen mehreren Ruinen und schob Sand, Blätter und kleine, abgestorbene Äste mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum. Sie hatte einen Schmollmund gezogen und man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie sich langweilte.  
„Warum können wir nicht auf einen Planeten gehen, auf dem mehr los ist?“, ertönte ihre quengelige Stimme. Sie schob mehr Laub mit dem Fuß beiseite und gerade, als sie sich weiter darüber auslassen wollte, dass es unzählige Planeten gäbe, auf denen man wirklich Spaß haben konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf das, was sie da unbeabsichtigt mit dem Fuß freigelegt hatte.  
Farbe schimmerte zwischen dem Laub und Sand hervor und schnell vergrößerte sie die freie Fläche am Boden mit ihrem Schuh.  
Nun bemerkten auch Sam, Cameron und Teal’c, dass es ein wunderschönes Mosaik war, was Vala dort zum Vorschein gebracht hatte.  
Sam half, mehr Laub und Sand zur Seite zu schieben, während Cameron und Teal’c sich wieder daran machten, die Umgebung zu sichern. Nichts konnte so interessant sein, dass sie die Sicherheit des Teams vernachlässigen würden.  
Ein kurzer Blick in Richtung Daniel zeigte Sam, dass er inzwischen in den Bereich vorgedrungen war, in dem die Gebäude noch weitestgehend intakt waren. Sie konnte erkennen, dass er vertieft war in Zeichnungen und Darstellungen, die die Wände und Säulen zierten. Er skizzierte, notierte, fotografierte und fuhr sich immer wieder mit den Fingern durch die Haare, als könne er so die vielen Eindrücke und Gedanken ordnen.  
Anscheinend waren die Wände und Säulen sehr ergiebig an Informationen und so beschloss Sam, ihn nicht anzulenken, sondern erst einmal mit Vala gemeinsam das Bodenmosaik freizulegen und es dann Daniel zu zeigen.  
Sie befreiten den Boden mit vereinten Kräften vom Schmutz, Laub und Sand und was zum Vorschein kam, beeindruckte Sam zutiefst, obwohl Geschichte keineswegs ihr Fachgebiet war.  
Das Mosaik war verblasst und an einigen Stellen fehlten Steine, so dass das Bildnis unvollständig war, aber dennoch war es atemberaubend schön.  
Im Zentrum stand eine Frau, sie war schlank, hoch gewachsen und trug ein wallendes Gewand, dessen Falten in unglaublichem Detailreichtum dargestellt war. An einigen Stellen des Gewandes gab es Lücken, doch Sam kam hatte trotzdem den Eindruck, die Darstellung irgendwoher zu kennen.  
Auf ihrem Kopf trug die Frau einen Helm und in ihrer linken Hand einen Stab oder Speer, es war nicht genau zu erkennen, denn die Spitze fehlte. Sie hielt ihn aufrecht, so dass sie sich fast auf ihn zu stützen schien.  
Den rechten Arm hatte sie ausgestreckt und deutete irgendetwas oder hielt einen Gegenstand, doch auch hier fehlte ein großes Stück des Mosaiks.  
Trotz all dieser Makel strahlte die Frau Stärke und Würde aus und Sam war beeindruckt von der Kunstfertigkeit desjenigen, der dieses Bildnis geschaffen hatte.  
„Es ist kaputt“, erklang Valas Stimme enttäuscht. „Und damit wohl auch wertlos.“ Sie seufzte vernehmlich.  
Sam unterdrückte eine scharfe Erwiderung und sagte nur ruhig: „Lass uns sehen, ob wir einige Bruchstücke mit dem Dreck und Laub beiseite gefegt haben. Vielleicht können wir Teile davon wieder herstellen.“  
Vala wirkte nur mäßig begeistert von der Idee, aber die Vorstellung noch länger hier untätig herumzustehen, schien sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Mosaiksteinchen suchen besser war, als gar nichts zu tun.  
Die beiden Frauen fanden tatsächlich mehrere Stücke, die Sam in einem Beutel sammelte.  
Vala fand zwar, dass sie gleich versuchen sollten, die Stücke einzusetzen, aber Sam bestand darauf, erst alles zu sammeln, was sie finden konnten. Es würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, die Bruchstücke an die richtigen Stellen einzuordnen.  
„Sieh mal, hier ist ein ziemlich großes Stück“, rief Vala.  
Sam kam herbei und sah es sich an. Sie drehten es hin und her, um zu erkennen, was es sein könnte.  
„Sieht aus, wie ein Flügel, oder so was“, meinte Sam.  
„Ein Engel? Hat die Frau einen Engel in der Hand?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, es könnte auch der Flügel eines Vogels sein.“  
  
Sie waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie alle Teile gefunden hatten, die sie selber mit dem Dreck zur Seite geschoben hatten, als die Stimme von Cameron Mitchell sie aufsehen ließ.  
„Dr. Jackson, Carter, Vala! Wir müssen gehen. Die vereinbarte Zeit ist um und ich möchte nicht riskieren, hier länger, als nötig zu bleiben.“  
Daniel kann widerwillig zu ihnen, während Sam sich beeilte, das Mosaik und mit dem Bildnis der Frau zu fotografieren.  
„Warum können wir nicht noch bleiben? Ich brauche mehr Zeit“, sagte Daniel, der die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hatte.  
„Colonel Mitchell hat Recht“, ließ sich Teal’c vernehmen. „Wir wissen nicht, wer oder was auf diesem Planeten lebt. Wer es auch ist, sie haben erreicht, dass die Goa’uld diesen Planeten nicht erobern konnten, obwohl sie großes Interesse an diesen Gebäuden hatten.“  
„Ein zerbrochener Stab eines Priors ist auch nicht gerade, das, was ich als beruhigendes Ambiente bezeichnen würde“, sagte Cameron trocken. „Wir können zurückkommen, aber für heute gehen wir.“  
Mehr oder weniger begeistert, den Planeten zu verlassen, gingen sie den kurzen Weg zum Stargate zurück und wählten die Erde an.  
  
General O’Neill erwartete sie im Gateraum. „Missionsbesprechung in dreißig Minuten“, sagte er gutgelaunt und Sam sah diese spezielle Blitzen in seinen Augen, das zeigte, dieser Mann war wieder Zuhause.


	3. Puzzles

** Kapitel 3: Puzzles **

  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie im Besprechungsraum, um General O’Neill über ihre Funde und Erkenntnisse auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.  
Sie berichteten von den Gebäuden und den Ruinen und Sam legte die Bilder von dem Mosaik vor. Sie hatte die Fotos auf eine Größe gebracht, bei der die Details gut erkennbar waren, die aber trotzdem deutlich unter der Originalgröße des Mosaiks lag, damit man damit arbeiten konnte. Die gefundenen Bruchstücke hatte sie auch fotografiert und ihre Vergrößerung im Maßstab dem Bildnis angepasst. Nun legte sie die einzelnen Bilder auf den großen Tisch und erklärte, dass sie vorhabe, das Puzzle zusammenzusetzen.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, diese Frau irgendwoher zu kennen“, ergänzte Sam. „Ich weiß nur nicht woher.“  
Der General schob einige der Bilder von den Bruchstücken hin und her. Schließlich zog er das größte Stück zu sich heran und drehte es hin und her.  
„Sieht aus, wie der Flügel eines Vogel“, murmelte er.  
Sam sah ihn fragend an, aber er legte das Bild kommentarlos zurück und wandte sich an Daniel.  
„Daniel? Irgendwelche Erkenntnisse mit den Kritzeleien auf den Wänden?“  
Daniel sortierte seine Papiere und erwiderte, ohne aufzusehen: „Ich habe grob mit den Übersetzungen angefangen. Altgriechisch, ohne Zweifel. Aber… es gestaltet sich schwieriger, als ich dachte. Das antike Griechenland bestand aus vielen verschiedenen Regionen… Stadtstaaten… unterschiedliche Dialekte, es könnte sein, dass regionale Sprachbesonderheiten eine Rolle spielen. Immerhin ist es eine tote Sprache und nicht jede Region hat Dokumente überliefert. Wenn dabei ein Dialekt verloren gegangen ist, der für diese Übersetzung von vitaler Bedeutung ist, dann könnte der gesamte Kontext…“ Daniel sprach immer schneller, je mehr er versuchte, verständlich zu machen, was das Problem war.  
„DANIEL!“  
Daniel sah auf. Er schluckte sichtbar und sagte dann zu Jack blickend: „Es ist problematischer, als ich erwartet habe.“  
Jack seufzte. Wann ging etwas einfach nur glatt und ohne unerwartete Hindernisse?  
„Wirst du die Übersetzung hinbekommen?“  
„Ich… es ist bisher ja nur eine grobe Übersetzung… es kann sein, dass ich… Es ergibt keinen Sinn!“  
Jack sah Daniel eindringlich an. „Wie ‚keinen Sinn’? Fremde-Sprache-‚keinen Sinn’? Kauderwelsch-‚keinen Sinn’? Ich-kann-es-nicht-übersetzen-‚keinen Sinn’?“  
Daniel fuchtelte mit den Armen. „Es ist kompliziert. Ich… es sind ZAHLEN. DAS ergibt keinen Sinn.“  
Resigniert warf er die Blätter auf den Tisch.  
„Zahlen?“ Jack starrte den Archäologen an.  
„Es sind auch Worte da. Vereinzelt, aber das meiste sind Zahlen. Es ist absolut ungewöhnlich.“ Daniel seufzte. „Ich werde weiter an den Übersetzungen arbeiten, vielleicht irre ich mich ja.“  
Jack nickte. „Teal’c? Was gibt es über die Stabwaffenspuren zu sagen?“  
„Sie sind alt, O’Neill. Sehr alt. Ich würde sagen, dort ist seit mindestens hundert Jahren kein Goa’uld mehr gewesen ist. Zumindest keiner, der versucht hat, auf die Tür zu feuern.“  
„Wenigstens etwas“, murmelte Sam. „Fragt sich nur noch, was die Ori dort wollten.“  
„Vielleicht finden wir das heraus, wenn wir wissen, was dort so Spannendes ist, das jeder, der Waffen hat, haben will“, murmelte Mitchell.  
„Gut“, schloss der General die Besprechung. „Ihr macht weiter und ich hoffe, wir bekommen bald etwas mehr Klarheit in die Angelegenheit. Ich hasse Rätsel, erwähnte ich das?“, wandte er sich an Daniel und Sam.  
  
Viele Stunden später schob Sam frustriert ein Fototeil über ihren Schreibtisch. Sie hatte ein Stück entdeckt, das aussah, als könne es die Spitze des Stabes sein und den rechten Fuß hatte sie auch fast vollständig wiederherstellen können. Aber damit wurde die Abbildung nicht klarer, zumindest nicht für sie. Und mit dem Flügelteil konnte sie noch immer nichts anfangen. Um die rechte Hand der Frau fehlte eine große Fläche des Bildes und wenigstens hatte sie herausgefunden, dass das Stück mit dem Flügel dort nirgendwo an die Kanten passte.  
Wirklich weiter half ihr diese Erkenntnis nicht, denn es konnte auch in eine der großen Lücken weiter entfernt von der Frau gehören.  
Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Noch immer kam die Frau ihr vage bekannt vor, aber sie kam nicht darauf, woher.  
Außerdem hatte sie das nagende Gefühl, dass der Flügel der Schlüssel war, um das Bildnis zu enträtseln.  
Seufzend erkannte sie, dass sie Hilfe brauchen würde. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie die halbe Nacht durchgearbeitet hatte. Und plötzlich stellte sie auch fest, dass ihre Schultern schmerzten, ihr Kopf brummte und ihr Rücken sich anfühlte, als wäre ein Militärlaster darüber gefahren.  
Eine heiße Dusche und ein Bett waren das einzige, was ihr jetzt noch weiterhelfen würde.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, nach einem eiligen Frühstück, befestigte sie die Schnipsel, die sie relativ sicher zuordnen konnte mit Klebestreifen an dem Bild, sammelte die restlichen Teile ein und ging zu Daniels Büro.  
Sie fand ihn übernächtigt und erschöpft über seinen Papieren und erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass er die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet haben musste. Eine Kanne mit inzwischen wohl kaltem Kaffee stand auf einem Sideboard und ein Sandwichpapier war achtlos daneben zusammengeknüllt worden.  
Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, klopfte sie an den Türrahmen.  
„Oh… Hi Sam.“  
„Daniel. Durchgearbeitet?“  
Er nickte, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die geröteten Augen.  
„Ich habe alles noch einmal übersetzt, es wieder und wieder geprüft und bin absolut sicher, dass ich keine Fehler gemacht habe. Aber es ergibt immer noch keinen Sinn. Es sind und bleiben Zahlen.“ Er schüttelte unzufrieden den Kopf. „Sie sind nicht einmal als Zahlen dargestellt, sondern genauso genommen Zahlwörter. So etwas habe ich noch nirgendwo gesehen. Wer sollte Zahlwörter wie Bilder auf eine Hauswand schreiben?“  
Sam überlegte. „Vielleicht ein Code?“  
Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, aber keiner, den ich durchschauen kann.“  
„Ich könnte den Computer damit füttern, vielleicht finden wir so heraus, was das bedeutet“, schlug sie vor.  
Daniel nickte müde. „Warum nicht. Ich glaube zwar kaum, dass es etwas ergeben wird, aber ein Versuch schadet nicht.“  
Er erhob sich. „Sam, ich wollte gerade zu Jack, um ihm zu berichten, dass ich zwar keinen Schritt weiter gekommen bin, aber nun wenigstens sicher bin, dass der Unsinn, den ich übersetzt habe, der korrekte Unsinn ist.“ Er lachte müde.  
Sam lächelte. „Passt mir gut, ich muss auch zu Jack. Um ihm zu berichten, dass ich die unbekannte Schöne nicht identifiziert habe.“   
„Ich kann mir das Bild und die Puzzleteile ja später einmal ansehen, vielleicht komme ich da weiter.“  
„Klar, gerne. Ich kümmere mich um den Computer und deine Zahlen und du nimmst dir mein Bild vor. Wer weiß, vielleicht schaffen wir es ja so, die Rätsel zu lösen.“  
  
Sie erreichten das Büro des Generals und auf ihr Klopfen wurden sie sofort hereingebeten.   
Jack saß gutgelaunt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und bedeutete ihnen, sich zu setzen. Er deutete auf die Kanne mit frischem Kaffee und die zwei Becher, die daneben standen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er sie erwartet und geahnt, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen völlig übermüdet sein würde.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, er kannte seine Leute so gut.  
Sie nahmen sich Kaffee und Jack wandte sich an Daniel.  
„Fortschritte mit der Übersetzung?“  
Daniel nahm einen Schluck des heißen, starken Gebräus und sagte dann müde: „Ich habe die Inschriften neu übersetzt und sie mehrfach gecheckt. Meine Übersetzung ist richtig, da bin ich sicher.“  
„Aber?“  
„Es sind immer noch Zahlen. Ich bin sicher, sie bedeuten etwas, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was.“ Er nahm seine Brille ab, um ein weiteres Mal seine müden Augen zu reiben.  
Jack nickte. „Wir werden das schon noch herausfinden.“  
Er sah, wie erschöpft, aber auch enttäuscht Daniel war und er kannte seinen Freund lange und gut genug, um zu wissen, wie sehr es ihn mitnahm, dieses Rätsel noch nicht gelöst zu haben.  
  
„Mir geht es kaum besser“, warf Sam ein, um Daniel zu trösten und etwas abzulenken. Sie legte das Bild und die übrig gebliebenen Schnipsel auf den Schreibtisch des Generals und ihre Taktik wirkte sofort.  
Daniel setzte seine Brille wieder auf und sah sich das Bild genauer an. Er deutete auf den Stab, an dessen Spitze sie eines der Puzzleteile festgeklebt hatte.  
„Mit diesem Teil ist es ein Speer. Interessant.“  
Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und besah sich das gesamte Bild mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen.  
„Das Teil mit dem Flügel? Wo ist es?“  
Sam schob es ihm wortlos rüber. Er sah es an, drehte es mehrmals in der Hand.  
„Das könnte der halb abgespreizte Flügel einer Eule sein“, murmelte er. „Aber dann wäre das…“ Er stockte und legte gedankenverloren das Puzzleteil mit dem Flügel an eine Stelle nahe der rechten Hand. Dann griff er nach einem Stift vom Schreibtisch des Generals und zeichnete den Umriss eine Eule, die auf der rechten Hand der Frau saß und ihre Flügel halb abgespreizt hatte.  
Ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte sein müdes Gesicht.  
„Darf ich vorstellen? Athene! Schutzherrin Athens, Göttin der Städte, der Kriegskunst und der Weisheit, Schirmherrin der Künste und der Wissenschaften.“  
Jack und Sam starrten ihn an.  
Daniel war in seinem Element und so fuhr er fort: „Sie wurde nur in der frühen Zeit als Kriegsgöttin dargestellt, sie verkörperte eigentlich Weisheit, Kunst und Wissenschaft. Dargestellt durch die Eule, die Weisheit symbolisiert. Daher stammt auch der Ausdruck ‚Eulen nach Athen tragen’ dafür, etwas Überflüssiges zu tun. Die Eule, also Athene, war ja schon in Athen.“  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und auf Jacks „Herein“ trat Teal’c ein.  
Er neigte den Kopf zum Gruß. „O’Neill. Colonel Carter. Daniel Jackson.“  
Jack erwiderte den Gruß und fragte dann: „Was gibt’s, Teal’c?“  
„Ich wollte  für ein paar Tage nach Chulak reisen, um Master Bra’tak bei einigen Dingen zu unterstützen.“  
„Klar, sicher. Grüß’ den alten Haudegen bitte von uns.“  
Teal’c nickte. Gerade als er sich zur Tür wandte, rief Jack ihn zurück.  
Er wandte sich an Daniel. „Verstehe ich das richtig, Athene war eine Göttin? Könnte sie ein Goa’uld gewesen sein?“  
Daniel dachte nach. „Durchaus möglich.“ Er zögerte. „Obwohl die ihr zugeschriebenen Eigenschaften nicht zu einem typischen Goa’uld passen würden.“  
„Teal’c, hast du je von einem Goa’uld namens Athene gehört?“, fragte Jack den Jaffa, der interessiert zuhörte.  
Er dachte einen Moment nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Wenn sie also kein Goa’uld war, dann ist sie nur ein Mythos, eine Legende“, sagte Sam. „Aber was machte dieses Gebäude dann so interessant, dass die Goa’uld dort unbedingt eindringen wollten?“  
Teal’c zögerte. „Moment. Ich glaube, ich habe den Namen einmal irgendwo gesehen.“  
Er überlegte, während die anderen ihn gespannt ansahen.  
„Eine Liste mit Namen, die niemals genannt werden durften“, sagte er leise, wie zu sich selbst. „Renegaten, die sich der Hierarchie der Systemlords nicht unterordnen wollten. Keine Tok’ra, keine Feinde, also wurden sie nicht vernichtet, sondern verbannt und ihre Namen aus der Geschichte der Systemlords getilgt.“  
Jack hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und lauschte gespannt.  
„Das würde passen“, sagte Daniel aufgeregt. „Athene war die Göttin der Weisheit und die Schutzherrin der Wissenschaften. Vielleicht ergeben die Zahlen doch einen Sinn. Vielleicht sind sie ein Rätsel, ein Code, und nur jemand, der weise und gebildet genug ist, kann ihn knacken und erhält so Zutritt zu dem Gebäude.“  
Sam nickte.  
„Dann müssen wir den Code knacken, oder das Rätsel lösen, oder was auch immer.“  
Schweigen machte sich im Raum breit, während Daniel angestrengt auf die Seiten mit den übersetzten Zahlen starrte.  
„Dafür werden wir Hilfe brauchen“, sagte er dann leise.  
„Schwebt dir da jemand bestimmtes vor?“, fragte Jack.  
Daniel dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Ja. Mir fällt dafür nur eine Person ein. Und es sollte nicht allzu schwierig sein, eine Genehmigung für seine Sicherheitsstufe zu bekommen.“  
Der General nickte. „Lass mich wissen, wer es ist. Ich kümmere mich dann um alles Weitere.“  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Hilfe mit Hindernissen

** Kapitel 4: Hilfe mit Hindernissen **

  
„Ich habe jetzt schon mindestens sechs Schweigepflichterklärungen unterzeichnet und gefühlte einhundert Geheimhaltungsverpflichtungsbelehrungen angehört“, erklang eine entnervte Stimme mit eindeutig britischem Akzent.  
„Ja, Sir“, antwortete die ruhige Stimme eines Airmans, der den Neuankömmling durch einen Korridor zum Büro des Generals geleitete.  
„Dann machen Sie dieser Farce ein Ende und bringen Sie mich endlich zu diesem General MacNell“, fuhr die erste Stimme nörgelnd fort.  
„O’Neill, Sir.“  
„Wie auch immer.“  
Sam, Daniel, Cameron, Teal’c und Vala standen in einem schmaleren Querkorridor und beobachteten, wie ein Airman den ungehaltenen Briten durch den Hauptgang führte. Der Fremde war schlank, hoch gewachsen und sein kurzes, dunkles Haar wurde an den Schläfen von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Er hatte ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht und strahlende, blaue Augen. Ihn als gut aussehend zu bezeichnen, wäre maßlos untertrieben gewesen, fand Sam, die ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher sah. Leider schien seine Laune diesen eher positiven Eindruck herb zu mindern. Und so routiniert, wie er genörgelt hatte, keimte in Sam der Verdacht, dass das sein normaler Gemütszustand war.  
Vala machte ein Geräusch, das klang, als würde sie ihm hinterher pfeifen, aber der Laut war erstickt, weil Teal’c, der offenbar den Ansatz dazu bemerkt, blitzschnell regiert hatte und ihr nun eine Hand auf den Mund presste. Ihre Augen funkelten empört, aber als Teal’c die Hand sinken ließ, machte sie keine Anstalten zu weiteren Begeisterungsäußerungen.  
Daniel sah dem Mann hinterher, dann wandte er sich an seine Freunde.  
„Dr. Milton Lewis Wulferington-Smythe, ein britischer Mathematiker. Ein Genie auf seinem Gebiet und wie alle mathematischen Genies auch ein wenig… na ja… eigenwillig.“  
Er grinste verlegen. „Sympathisch, aber eben etwas verschroben. Ich habe ihn auf einer Konferenz kennen gelernt, auf der es um Codes, Verschlüsselungen und Geheimschriften ging. Viele antike Völker hatten ein Faible für Geheimschriften und Codes, deshalb war ich dort und fast alle Verschlüsselungen basieren auf Mathematik, deshalb war Dr. Wulferington-Smythe anwesend.“  
„Das war sicher ungeheuer aufregend“, sagte Vala in gelangweiltem Ton, den Daniel allerdings vollständig überhörte.  
„Er hat vor einigen Jahren für den Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät an einem Codierungssystem gearbeitet, deshalb ist er mit Geheimhaltung vertraut und konnte relativ schnell dafür gewonnen werden, uns zu helfen.“  
  
Sie folgten den beiden Männern zu O’Neills Büro und als sie davor standen, lächelte Sam Teal’c entschuldigend an.  
„Vielleicht solltest du nicht mit hinein kommen, Teal’c. Wir wollen ja nicht gleich zu Anfang Verwirrung stiften.“  
„Kein Problem, Colonel Carter. Ich muss ohnehin noch Vorbereitungen für meine Reise nach Chulak treffen“, erwiderte Teal’c liebenswürdig und neigte den Kopf zum Abschied.  
Kaum war er um die Ecke des Ganges gebogen, klopften sie und wurden hinein gebeten.  
  
Der Mathematiker drehte sich erstaunt zu ihnen um, aber ehe er etwas sagen konnte, baute sich Vala vor ihm auf und streckte ihm enthusiastisch die Hand entgegen.  
„Ich bin Vala“, sagte sie samtig und schenkte dem Mann ihren betörendsten Augenaufschlag. „Mal Doran.“ Sie schwang die Hüften, aber er schien sie nicht einmal wahrzunehmen.  
„Milton Lewis Wulferington-Smythe, sehr erfreut“, sagte er automatisch. Er schüttelte ihre Hand geistesabwesend und sah dann an ihr vorbei. Ihre Hand kommentarlos loslassend schob er sich an ihr vorbei auf Daniel zu.  
„Dr. Jackson! Ich bin erfreut, Sie zu sehen. Wie ist es Ihnen ergangen? Nette kleine Einrichtung haben Sie hier. Sie haben ein Problem, das meine Expertise erfordert?“  
Daniel schüttelte die Hand des Briten, die dieser ihm während seines Redeflusses hingestreckt hatte. „Ja, ein Problem trifft es ziemlich genau.“  
„Ein Code?“  
„Naja, weniger ein Code, als vielmehr Zahlen.“  
Wulferington-Smythe schnaubte ungeduldig. „Es läuft immer alles auf Zahlen hinaus. Zahlen sind niemals ein Problem.“  
Ehe eine Diskussion zwischen den beiden Wissenschaftlern entstehen konnte, bedeutete O’Neill ihnen allen, sich zu setzen.  
Er sagte ein paar einleitende Worte, stellte das Team vor und dann setzten sie Wulferington-Smythe über ihren Fund in Kenntnis. Er hörte mit konzentrierter Miene zu.  
Das Stargate, die Tatsache, dass die antike Stätte auf einem anderen Planeten gefunden wurde, die Goa’uld, die Ori und die allgemeine Gefahr, die dem Planeten seit einigen Jahren drohte, verschwiegen sie jedoch.  
  
Dr. Wulferington-Smythe wartete ab, bis sie endeten, dann fixierte er Daniel mit seinen stechenden, blauen Augen. „Halten Sie mich für einen Idioten?“  
„Äh…, nein, natürlich nicht.“  
„Und warum behandeln Sie mich dann wie einen Idioten?“  
„Ich…“  
Sam mischte sich ein. „Wir behandeln Sie keineswegs wie einen Idioten, Sir“, sagte sie beschwichtigend.  
Wulferington-Smythe wandte sich ihr zu. „Nicht? Sie haben hier eine höchst geheime Einrichtung in einem Berg, tief unter der Erde, ich musste mehr Verschwiegenheitserklärungen unterschreiben, als bei einem normalen Geheimdienst üblich und Sie erzählen mir, Sie hätten in einer antiken griechischen Ausgrabungsstätte einen vermeintlichen Zahlencode gefunden, den ich entschlüsseln soll.  
Und dann besitzen Sie noch die Unverfrorenheit, zu behaupten, Sie behandelten mich nicht wie einen Idioten, Dr. Carter?  
Jedes Kind mit mehr Verstand, als einer vertrockneten Scheibe Toast erkennt, dass Lücken, so groß wie Big Ben, in Ihrer Geschichte klaffen.“  
Er machte eine Pause und funkelte sie der Reihe nach wütend an.  
„Ich will alles wissen“, schloss er und reckte streitlustig das Kinn vor.  
„Was wir Ihnen gesagt haben, ist alles, was Sie wissen müssen“, sagte Jack bestimmt.  
Wulferington-Smythe erhob sich. „Dann bin ich hier fertig. Selbstverständlich werden ich Ihnen meine verschwendete Zeit in Rechnung stellen.“  
Daniel sprang auf. „Warten Sie!“  
„Jack, wir sollten…“  
Jack hob die Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen.  
An den Mathematiker gewandt sagte er: „Würden Sie uns bitte einen Augenblick entschuldigen?“  
Wulferington-Smythe schien mit sich zu ringen, dann siegte die Neugier über seinen Trotz.  
„Ich geben Ihnen zehn Minuten, zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen, danach reise ich ab.“  
O’Neill musste auch mit sich kämpfen, er hasste es, von Zivilisten, insbesondere Wissenschaftlern, herumkommandiert zu werden. Schließlich nickte er und drückte auf eine Taste seiner Sprechanlage.  
Einige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und eine junge Soldatin trat ein. Sie nahm Haltung an und blickte fragend zum General.  
„Airman Barry, würden Sie unseren Gast in den Besucherraum begleiten und ihn in genau neun Minuten wieder herbringen.“  
„Sehr gerne, Sir.“ Sie salutierte, dann wandte sie sich zu dem Gast um. Als sie ihn ansah, weiteten sich kurz ihre Augen.  
Wulferington-Smythe, der ihre Reaktion bemerkt hatte, verdrehte kurz die Augen, sagte aber nichts und folgte ihr auf den Korridor hinaus.  
Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, legte Daniel los.  
„Jack, wir sollten ihm alles sagen. Wir brauchen seine Hilfe und er ist vertrauenswürdig. Immerhin hat er schon für den britischen Geheimdienst gearbeitet. Ich sehe nicht, warum wir ihm nicht die Hintergrundinformationen geben sollten.“  
„Das ist nicht ganz so einfach, Daniel“, warf O’Neill ein und öffnete die Akte, die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag.   
„Es stimmt, er hat für den britischen Geheimdienst gearbeitet und damals schon Geheimhaltung geschworen. Aber das ist lange her, er war damals sehr jung, hatte gerade seinen Doktor gemacht.  
Seitdem hat er eine, nun ja, eher wechselhafte Geschichte hinter sich. Unter anderem hatte er vor einigen Jahren ein ernsthaftes Alkoholproblem.  
Er mag genial sein, aber ich denke nicht, dass er der Mann ist, dem wir das Wissen über das Stargate anvertrauen sollten.“  
Er schloss die Akte mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung.  
„Sehe ich genauso, wie der General“, brummte Mitchell.  
„Danke, Colonel“, nickte O’Neill in Camerons Richtung.  
Es war immer schwierig, gegen Daniel oder Sam anzukommen, wenn sie von etwas überzeugt waren, da war jede Unterstützung willkommen.  
„Wir brauchen ihn!“, rief Daniel aufgebracht.  
„Es gibt noch andere Mathematiker.“  
„Aber keinen mit einem derartig ausgeprägten intuitiven Verständnis für Zahlen und Codes.“  
Jackson machte eine Pause und atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. „Und ich habe das drängende Gefühl, dass bei diesem Rätsel mehr als reines mathematisches Wissen benötigt wird.“  
Jack überlegte lange, dann nickte er.  
„Also gut. Aber ich lasse ihn von Teal’c durch die Mangel drehen, wenn er auch nur den Hauch von Ärger macht.“  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen und verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit, dass er diese Entscheidung bereuen würde.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten klopfte es und Airman Barry brachte Wulferington-Smythe zurück.  
Er sah sie der Reihe nach an, dann blieb sein Blick an O’Neill hängen.  
„Nun?“, fragte er mit steinerner Miene.  
Jack deutete auf den freien Stuhl. „Setzen Sie sich, Doktor.“


	5. Die Tür

**Kapitel 5: Die Tür**  
  
  
Sie erzählten dem Mathematiker eine Kurzfassung des Stargate-Programms und wie sie auf die Zahlen gestoßen waren.  
Wulferington-Smythe hörte sich alles ruhig an und sagte am Ende seine Hilfe zu.  
„Ich benötige einen Raum, in dem ich arbeiten kann. Computerzugriff, falls der Code nur mit Hilfe von Rechenleistung zu knacken ist, was ich allerdings bezweifle.“  
Sam sah ihn fragend an.  
Zum ersten Mal sah er jemanden freundlich an, als er sagte: „Der Code stammt aus dem antiken Griechenland, nicht wahr? Dann sollte er ohne Computer knackbar sein. Schließlich gab es damals keine Computer.“  
Obwohl er nicht unfreundlich wirkte, war die Erklärung herablassend, als müsse er einem Kind einen völlig offensichtlichen Tatbestand erklären.  
Sam lächelte süffisant zurück.  
„Sie vergessen, dass wir es wahrscheinlich mit einer Außerirdischen zu tun haben, die uns technologisch weit voraus ist. Und es auch zu der Zeit des antiken Griechenlands schon war.“  
Der Mathematiker runzelte die Stirn.   
„Natürlich. Das hatte ich außer Acht gelassen. Gut, dann werde ich das bei der Beurteilung des Codes im Hinterkopf behalten.“  
Er wandte sich an Daniel. „Können Sie mir die Übersetzung schon einmal kurz zeigen? Damit ich einen ungefähren Überblick bekomme, mit was wir es zu tun haben, bis mein Arbeitszimmer bereit ist.“  
Daniel nickte und reichte ihm die ersten Seiten seiner Übersetzung.  
„Sie können gerne mein Arbeitszimmer benutzen, bis Ihres bereit ist.“  
Wulferington-Smythe warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Zahlenreihen und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Jeder am Tisch starrte ihn fassungslos an. War er völlig übergeschnappt angesichts der vielen unglaublichen Dinge, die sie ihm in der letzten Stunde erzählt hatten?  
Langsam verebbte das Lachen und der Mathematiker wedelte mit den Seiten vor Daniels Gesicht herum.  
„Das hätte Ihnen ein Mathematikstudent des ersten Semesters sagen können, Dr. Jackson.“ Er sah Daniel entgeistert an. „Dafür haben sie mich herkommen lassen und mich durch dieses ganze Militärbrimborium geschleift?“  
Er schnaubte empört.  
Daniel sah ihn fragend an.  
„Primzahlen, Mann. Das ist eine einfach Liste von Primzahlen, nichts weiter.“  
Jeder am Tisch starrte den Mathematiker völlig entgeistert an.  
Natürlich kannte Daniel die Primzahlen, zumindest die ersten paar. Jeder lernte sie in der Schule und was sie in der Mathematik bedeuteten. Und vielleicht hätte er sie auch erkannt, wenn sie hier in ihrer natürlichen Reihenfolge gestanden hätten. Aber er hatte die Inschriften so abgeschrieben und übersetzt, wie er sie an der Wand vorgefunden hatte.  
Und das war ein buntes Durcheinander von Zahlen mit bis zu vier Stellen, und hatte keinerlei Erkennen in ihm ausgelöst.  
Auch Sam sah sich den Bogen mit der Übersetzung noch einmal an und Bewunderung stieg in ihr auf, dass Wulferington-Smythe mit einem Blick die Gemeinsamkeit der Zahlen erkannt hatte.  
Die anderen sahen nur fragend von einem der Wissenschaftler zum Anderen.  
Schließlich fragte O’Neill: „Sind Sie sicher, Doktor? Es sind alles Primzahlen?“  
„Natürlich bin ich sicher. Was glauben Sie denn?“  
„Müsste man das nicht irgendwie… na ja… nachrechnen, oder so?“  
Wulferington-Smythes Tonfall war wieder maximal herablassend, als er dem General wie einem begriffsstutzigen Kind erklärte, da gäbe es nichts nachzurechnen, es wäre absolut und zweifelsfrei völlig offensichtlich, was das für Zahlen wären.  
„Viel interessanter ist, dass Sie glauben, es wäre ein Code“, fügte er, an Daniel gewandt, hinzu.   
Er rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Es könnte in der Reihenfolge verborgen liegen. Auf den ersten Blick scheinen die Zahlen durcheinander zu sein, aber vielleicht verbirgt sich ein System dahinter.“ Er sah in die Runde. „Ich muss das genauer untersuchen.“  
Jack nickte. „Benutzen Sie zusammen mit Dr. Jackson sein Büro, bis wir Ihres bereitgestellt haben. Colonels Mitchell und Carter, Sie bereiten sich darauf vor, den Planeten und den Fundort noch weiter zu inspizieren. Nehmen Sie SG-8 mit.“  
Daniel sah auf. „Ich würde das auch gerne noch genauer untersuchen.“ Er runzelte unwillig die Stirn.  
„Später, zuerst möchte ich sichergehen, dass die Umgebung sicher ist. Die Stabwaffenspuren mögen ja sehr alt gewesen sein, aber der Stab des Priors sah nicht sonderlich verwittert aus. Und ich will keine Überraschungen auf dem Planeten erleben.“  
Er beendete die Besprechung und entließ seine Leute.  
Daniel begleitete Wulferington-Smythe zu seinem Büro und begann einen zweiten Schreibtisch, der mit Artefakten und Schriftrollen übersäht war, leer zu räumen.   
Es dauerte eine Weile, während der Mathematiker sich interessiert die Bücher in den Regalen ansah.  
Als endlich ein freier Bereich entstanden war und Daniel es sogar geschafft hatte, einen Stuhl von allerlei Zeugs zu befreien, legte er sämtliche Abschriften und Übersetzungen, die er von dem Gebäude gemacht hatte, auf den Schreibtisch und sagte freundlich: „So, hier können Sie erst einmal arbeiten. Sollten Sie Computerzugriff benötigen, steht ihnen mein Terminal selbstverständlich zur Verfügung, Dr. Wulferington-Smythe.“  
„Milton reicht, sonst brechen Sie sich noch die Zunge mit ihrer amerikanischen Aussprache“, sagte der Mathematiker und besah sich die Papiere, während er sich setzte.  
„Danke“, erwiderte Daniel überrascht. „Nennen Sie mich Daniel.“  
„Mhh…“, war die einzige Erwiderung und Milton hatte sich bereits völlig in die Unterlagen vertieft.  
  
Am nächsten Tag war das neue Büro bezugsfertig, samt Computeranschluss mehrerer Flip-Charts und Whiteboards. Ein großer Schreibtisch, ein ergonomischer Schreibtischstuhl und ein leeres Regal rundeten die Einrichtung ab.  
Vor dem Regal standen zwei Kartons mit Büchern, die Wulferington-Smythe angefordert hatte, sobald der Vertrag mit dem SGC unterschrieben war.  
  
Mehr oder minder kommentarlos bezog er sein Arbeitszimmer, sortierte die Bücher ein und befestigte einige Kopien der Übersetzungen an den Flipcharts.   
Dann setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und studierte zum wiederholten Male die Zahlenreihen. Seine gerunzelte Stirn und das unwillige Knurren, das er von Zeit zu Zeit hören ließ, verhießen nichts Gutes für den Fortgang der Analyse.  
  
oooOOOooo  
       
Teal’c hatte seine Abreise nach Chulak verschoben, da es ganz offensichtlich auf  P4X-386 – Vala hatte den Planeten „Athen“ getauft, da er scheinbar der Zufluchtsort und die Heimat der verbannten Goa’uld geworden war – noch Arbeit für das Team gab.  
Er begleitete Cameron, Sam, Daniel und SG-8 zu der weiteren Erkundung.  
Daniel hatte Jack am Morgen noch einmal klar gemacht, dass er unbedingt mit auf die zweite Expedition gehen wollte. Schließlich sei nicht sicher, ob sie noch ein weiteres Mal dorthin könnten, falls es da wirklich Aktivitäten der Ori gab. Und wenn es wirklich an dem sein sollte, dann wäre es logischer, ihre Besuche auf ein Minimum zu beschränken, was es sinnvoll machte, ihn gleich mitzunehmen und das Gebäude weiter zu erforschen, anstatt nur deshalb noch ein zweites Mal dorthin zu reisen.  
Jack hatte sich dem Redeschwall seines Freundes schließlich gebeugt. Immerhin war dessen Argumentation wirklich logisch und er vertraute Daniel genug, dass er annehmen konnte, dieser würde sich umsichtig verhalten.  
  
Kaum war der Planet angewählt worden und der Ereignishorizont hatte sich stabilisiert, traten die beiden SG-Teams hindurch und fanden sich in der unveränderten Umgebung Athens wieder.  
Cameron gab SG-8 den Auftrag, das Stargate zu sichern. „Ich habe ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl“, verkündete er. „Uralte Stabwaffenspuren sind eine Sache, aber der Prioren-Stab lässt auf Ori-Aktivitäten schließen und ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Carter und Jackson, Sie sehen sich das Gebäude genauer an und finden so viel heraus, wie Sie können. Teal’c und ich erkunden die Umgebung und sehen, ob es hier irgendeine Bedrohung gibt.“  
Teal’c nickte knapp und die beiden Männer machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung einer kleinen Hügelkette, die in einigen Kilometern vom Stargate in südöstlicher Richtung zu sehen war.  
Sie brauchten nicht lange und während sie die Hügel erklommen, stellten sie fest, dass es ein steilerer Anstieg war, als sie vermutet hatten. Scheinbar täuschten die Lichtverhältnisse auf dem Planeten Entfernungen und Höhen vor, die in Wirklichkeit ganz anders waren.  
Sie suchten sich eine dezent bewaldete Stelle aus, die ihnen Deckung gab, falls die Hügelkette beobachtet wurde und falls dahinter eine Gefahr lauerte. Als sie sich dem Kamm näherten, hob Teal’c plötzlich die Hand.  
Lauschend blieben sie stehen und nachdem sie eine Weile still gewartet hatten, klangen leise Geräusche an ihr Ohr. Zuerst dauerte es einen Moment, bis sie feststellen konnten, dass es keine natürlichen Laute waren. Der Wald und die Hügel dämpften die Geräusche und machten es zusätzlich unmöglich, die Richtung, aus der sie kamen genau zu bestimmen.  
Vorsichtig näherten sie sich dem Hügelkamm und je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher wurde es, dass es Laute waren, die nach einer geschäftigen Ansiedlung klangen.  
       
Schließlich waren sie oben angekommen und spähten vorsichtig herunter. Ein liebliches Tal erstreckte sich zu ihren Füßen, mit grünen Wiesen und herbstlich bunten Blumen, Sträuchern und Bäumen.  
Weniger lieblich war jedoch das Lager, das am gegenüberliegenden Rand der Talmulde zu sehen war. Cameron hatte seinen Feldstecher gezückt und zoomte sich das Gebiet heran.  
Es war ein Lager voller Ori-Soldaten, die emsig an etwas bauten.  
Kleine hüttenartige Zelte standen am Rande des Lagers und größere Zelte waren näher zur Mitte hin aufgebaut worden.  
Aus ihnen trugen die Soldaten Gegenstände, die Cam nicht genau erkennen konnte.  
Er reichte den Feldstecher an Teal’c weiter, der das, was er sah, mit einem sonoren Brummen kommentierte.  
Sie konnten zwei Priore sehen, die die Arbeiten beaufsichtigten. Die Soldaten schienen irgendein Gerät zu bauen und Cam vermutete, dass es sich um etwas handelte, mit dem sich die Ori Zutritt zu dem Gebäude verschaffen wollten.  
Er fluchte unterdrückt, denn das setzte sein Team unter enormen Zeitdruck. Zwar sah das, was in dem Lager gebaut wurde noch weit davon entfernt aus, fertig zu sein, aber wer wusste schon, wie es am Ende aussehen sollte.  
Er gab Teal’c ein Zeichen, sie machten einige Aufnahmen von dem Lager, den Soldaten und Prioren und zogen sich dann zurück.


	6. Codes

** Kapitel 6: Codes **

 

Sam und Daniel legten den kurzen Weg vom Stargate zu dem Ruinenkomplex schweigend zurück und als sie das Bodenmosaik erreicht hatten, wandte sich Daniel wieder dem Gebäude mit den Inschriften zu.  
Sam folgte ihm und betrachtete sich die Säulen und Wände sehr genau.  
„Glaubst du, es gibt einen Öffnungsmechanismus, Daniel?“, fragte sie ganz in Gedanken.  
„Ich denke schon, aber wenn unsere Vermutung mit dem Code stimmt, dann muss man den wohl erst knacken, bevor man hinein kann.“  
Sam nickte. „Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich irgendeinen Mechanismus finden kann, oder wenigstens Spuren, die auf eine Energiequelle schließen lassen.“  
Sie nahm ihren Rucksack ab und holte ein Gerät heraus, mit dem sie sorgfältig die Wand entlang ging.  
Daniel fotografierte weitere Teile der Wände und machte sich ununterbrochen Notizen.  
Nach einer Weile rief Sam ihn zu sich.  
„Sieh dir das hier an, Daniel“, sagte sie und zeigte auf einen Teil der seitlichen Wand. Dieser Teil war von zwei Säulen gesäumt, die voller bildlicher Darstellungen waren.  
Das, worauf Sam gezeigt hatte, sah aus, als wäre es eine steinerne Tür, doch sie schien passgenau in die Öffnung eingefügt zu sein, denn man konnte die Ritzen im Stein kaum erkennen.  
„Wenn es eine Tür gibt, muss auch ein Öffnungsmechanismus da sein“, sagte Sam hoffnungsvoll und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die kaum sichtbare Trennlinie zwischen Wand und Tür.  
„Ich denke kaum, dass es etwas ist, das man öffnen kann, ohne das Rätsel zu lösen“, meinte Daniel und studierte die Schriftzeichen auf der vermeintlichen Tür.  
Sam untersuchte die Wand neben der Tür genauer und während Daniel Fotos von den Zeichen machte, entdeckte sie einen Bereich, der anders aussah, als der Rest der Wand.  
Auch er war mit Schriftzeichen übersäht, aber es sah so aus, als wären sie auf kleinen, abgegrenzten Feldern angebracht worden.  
Sie machte Daniel darauf aufmerksam und auch er kam zu dem Schluss, dass man wohl die Schriftzeichen in der richtigen Reihenfolge berühren müsse, damit etwas in Gang gesetzt wurde.  
Im Gegenzug zeigte er Sam, dass sich die Tür deutlich von den anderen Teilen des Gebäudes unterschied. Die Schrift auf ihr war deutlicher, in anderen Farben gehalten, als der Rest.  
Er notierte alles, was ihm auffiel und als auch Sam ihre Untersuchungen ergebnislos beendet hatte, kamen gerade Cam und Teal’c von ihrer Erkundung zurück.  
Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag und das mattere Sonnenlicht ließ die herbstliche Vegetation aufleuchten und die verwitterten Bauten schienen in dem schmeichelnden, sanften Licht viel weniger verfallen und trist.  
Cam klärte sie über das Ori-Lager auf und ordnete die Rückreise an, sobald die Wissenschaftler fertig seien. Da dies der Fall war, traten sie den Rückweg zum Stargate an, sammelten dort SG-8 ein, die von keinerlei besonderen Vorkommnissen zu berichten hatten, und wählten die Erde an.  
  
oooOOOooo  
  
Milton sortierte konzentriert die Zahlenreihen, als sich plötzlich und ohne vorheriges Klopfen, die Tür öffnete.  
Vala schob sich mit langsamen, katzenartigen Bewegungen in den Raum.  
„Hallo Doktorchen.“ Sie strahlte ihn an.  
Milton hob den Kopf und sah sie abwesend an.  
Vala ignorierte seinen mangelnden Enthusiasmus für ihren Auftritt und trat an seinen Schreibtisch. Sie stützte sich ihm gegenüber mit den Händen auf und beugte sich vor, so dass sie ihm einen perfekten Ausblick auf ihr beeindruckendes Decolté gewährte.  
„Na? Schon weitergekommen mit dem Code? Werden wir den Schatz bald finden?“, schnurrte sie.  
„Schatz?“, Milton blinzelte irritiert und bemühte sich, an ihr vorbei zusehen, was sich als schwierig erwies. „Was für ein Schatz?“  
„Na, der, der sich hinter dem Code verbirgt. Wer sollte ein so kompliziertes Versteck konstruieren, wenn er nicht etwas Wertvolles zu verstecken hat?“  
Der Mathematiker warf ihr einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. „Das ist nicht meine Sorge. Genauer gesagt, habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ich werde nur diesen Code knacken und was Sie dann daraus machen, ist Ihre Sache. Wenn es eine Verschlüsselung innerhalb dieser Zahlen gibt, dann werde ich sie erkennen und den Code entschlüsseln.“  
Er nickte selbstzufrieden und blickte wieder auf die Zahlen. Ein unwilliges Stirnrunzeln, als er eine Notiz am Rand machte, zeigte, dass er Vala schon wieder völlig ausgeblendet hatte. Sie betrachtete den gut aussehenden Mann einen Augenblick, dann lächelte sie.  
Wer sie kannte, konnte aus dem Blitzen in ihren Augen entnehmen, dass sie eine Herausforderung erkannt hatte und bereit war, sich ihr zu stellen.  
Sie verließ Wulferington-Smythes Büro und begann eine fröhliche Melodie zu summen, während sie den Korridor entlang ging.  
  
Daniel und Sam machten sich unmittelbar nach ihrer Rückkehr an die Auswertung, beziehungsweise die Übersetzungen ihrer neuen Erkenntnisse, während Cam zu General O’Neill ging, um Bericht zu erstatten.  
Der General war verständlicherweise nicht erfreut über das, was der Colonel ihm berichtete, erkannte aber schnell die Notwendigkeit, den Ori zuvor zu kommen.  
„Was immer sich dort drinnen verbirgt, wir sollten es finden, bevor die Priore ihre schmierigen Hände drauf legen“, sagte er in einem knurrigen Tonfall.  
„Ich vertraue Carter und Jackson da völlig“, warf Mitchell ein, was ihm ein zustimmendes Nicken von Jack einbrachte.  
„Trotzdem sollten wir regelmäßig ein Auge auf die Aktivitäten des Ori-Lagers haben, bis wir soweit sind, uns in dem Gebäude umzusehen.“  
„Gut, bringen Sie mir SG-1 um 18:00  für eine ausführliche Besprechung der Lage“, entließ O’Neill Cameron, der nickte und das Büro verließ.  
  
  
Einige Stunden später hatte Daniel die Schriftzeichen auf der vermeintlichen Tür entziffert. Es waren wieder nur Zahlen, teilweise unterbrochen von merkwürdigen Symbolen. Trotzdem war es viel schneller gegangen, als die ersten Übersetzungen, weil er inzwischen nicht mehr unsicher war, was die Bedeutung des Textes anging.  
Er sortierte die Bögen mit der Übersetzung und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dr. Wulferington-Smythe. Vielleicht halfen diese neuen Zahlenreihen dem Mathematiker, dem Code auf die Spur zu kommen.  
  
Auf dem Weg traf er auf Vala, die ihn aber kaum zu bemerken schien. Tief in Gedanken versunken summte sie eine leise Melodie und ging an ihm vorbei. Daniel blieb stehen und sah ihr nach, so kannte er sie gar nicht.  
So sehr es ihm auf die Nerven ging, dass sie sich bei jeder passenden und viel häufiger bei unpassender Gelegenheit an seinen Hals warf und ihm mehr als eindeutige Angebote machte, so sehr hatte er sich doch irgendwie daran gewöhnt.  
Von ihr jetzt so vollkommen übersehen zu werden, war auffällig, wenngleich auch auf seltsame Weise angenehm.  
Er war schon wie immer instinktiv in eine defensive Haltung verfallen, als er sie bemerkt hatte und entspannte sich nun. Lächelnd fragte er sich, ob ihm jetzt eine Phase der Ruhe bevorstand, solange der blendend aussehende Brite in der Basis weilte.  
Daniel entwich ein leises Lachen, als er an Milton dachte und daran, was diesem mit Vala bevorstand.  
Sie würde sich von Nichts abschrecken lassen und trotzdem war Daniel sicher, dass sie sich an dem Briten die hübschen Zähne ausbeißen würde.  
  
Er erreichte das neu eingerichtete Büro und klopfte an den Türrahmen. Wulferington-Smythe war vertieft in ein Buch und machte sich eifrig Notizen, während er immer wieder die Bögen mit Daniels Übersetzung hin und her schob.  
Er sah auf das Klopfen hin auf und schenkte Daniel eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.  
„Dr. Jackson.“ Er besann sich. „Daniel. Haben Sie Neuigkeiten von der Fundstelle mitgebracht, die etwas mehr Klarheit in diese trübe Angelegenheit zu bringen vermögen?“  
Daniel schmunzelte über die geschraubte Ausdrucksweise, trat dann aber an den Schreibtisch heran und reichte Milton die neuen Übersetzungen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das hier Klarheit bringen kann, aber wenigstens sind es noch eine Menge Zahlen, die vielleicht ein Muster erkennen lassen.“  
Milton nickte. „Ein Muster könnte ich dringend gebrauchen“, brummte er und griff nach Daniels Zetteln. „Ich melde mich bei Ihnen, wenn ich etwas finde.“  
Mit diesen  Worten wandte er sich von Daniel ab, der sich mit einem gemurmelten „okay“ wieder zurück zu seinem eigenen Büro begab.  
Es gab noch jede Menge zu Übersetzen und zu deuten, denn auch, wenn der überwiegende Teil der Inschriften Zahlen waren, so waren doch auch Textstellen und merkwürdige Symbole da. Besonders einige Symbole, die scheinbar zusammenhanglos eingestreut waren, hatten ihn gefesselt. Was taten sie dort und warum waren die Symbole gerade an den Stellen, an denen sie standen?  
Er merkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging, als plötzlich ein wutschnaubender Milton in sein Büro stürmte und ihm die Blätter mit den neuesten Übersetzungen auf den Tisch pfefferte.  
„Was soll der Blödsinn?“, donnerte er einen völlig verblüfft dreinschauenden Daniel an.  
Dieser bedeutete Milton, sich zu setzen und griff sich die Übersetzungen, um sie noch einmal mit dem Original zu vergleichen.  
Wulferington-Smythe schlug die Einladung, sich zu setzen aus und tigerte vor Daniels Schreibtisch auf und ab, der sich redlich bemühte, den aufgebrachten Briten zu ignorieren und sich zu konzentrieren.  
Als er keinen Fehler finden konnte, reichte er die Blätter zurück und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich habe es noch einmal geprüft, aber da ist kein Blödsinn zu finden.“  
Er sah Wulferington-Smythe fest in die Augen, nicht willens, sich unterbuttern zu lassen.  
  
Wulferington-Smythe starrte auf das Papier mit der Übersetzung und runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist unmöglich“, murmelte er und eine steile Falte bildete sich über seiner Nasenwurzel.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, sah dann auf und fuchtelte mit der Übersetzung vor Daniel herum.  
„Das ist eine Fälschung!“, sagte er in scharfem Ton.  
Daniel starrte ihn entgeistert an und wollte gerade ansetzen, um etwas zu sagen, aber der Mathematiker ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
„Sie sollten sich der Authentizität eines Textes versichern, bevor sie meine Zeit verschwenden. Diese beiden Zahlen hier, beziehungsweise ihre Bedeutung ist erst lange nach der von Ihnen vorgenommenen Datierung des Textes bekannt gewesen“, zischte er empört.  
Wieder wollte Daniel etwas sagen, diesmal zu seiner Verteidigung, denn Wulferington-Smythe hatte seine Integrität als Archäologe angegriffen.  
Und wieder kam ihm der Brite zuvor. „Und wenn ich lange sage, dann meine ich damit keinen entschuldbaren Irrtum von einigen Jahren. Ich reden von Jahrhunderten, wenn nicht Jahrtausenden.“  
Erneut fuchtelte er mit dem Papier in der Luft herum. „Es ergibt keinen Sinn, wenn sie sagen, dass diese Zahlen als Code von einem Menschen des antiken Griechenlandes aufgeschrieben wurden.“  
„Beruhigen Sie sich“, versuchte Daniel zu beschwichtigen, denn der Zweifel an seiner Kompetenz wurde von dem Gefühl übertroffen, auf etwas Wichtiges gestoßen zu sein.  
Er war sich seiner Übersetzung absolut sicher und wenn es hier eine Unstimmigkeit gab, dann hatte das eine Bedeutung.  
„Was genau ist daran so unmöglich“, fragte er nach.  
„Diese beiden Zahlen hier“, der Mathematiker zeigte auf den betreffenden Teil der Übersetzung, „wurden erst viel später als Primzahlen entdeckt. Die 524.287 wurde 1588 von Pietro Cataldi als Primzahl erkannt und die 2.147.483.647 erst 1772 von Leonhard Euler.“  
Daniel starrte ihn an, als er begriff, was das bedeutete.  
„1588 und 1772? Aber das bedeutet…“  
„Eben. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, dass diese Zahlen auf einer Wandtafel stehen, die aus dem antiken Griechenland stammt.“  
„Sie stammt nicht wirklich aus dem antiken Griechenland, Milton. Vergessen Sie das nicht.“  
Langsam nickte der Brite. „Dann bedeutet das, dass diese Goa’uld entweder eine Zeitreise gemacht hat, oder die Zahlen zufällig dazwischen geschrieben hat?“ Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Oder auch nicht“, fuhr er nachdenklich fort. „Immerhin soll es hier um ein Rätsel gehen, oder um einen Code. Jede Unstimmigkeit könnte ein Hinweis sein.“  
„Die Primzahlen sollten sicherstellen, dass nur jemand, der sich für Mathematik, für Wissenschaft interessiert und entsprechend ausgebildet ist, überhaupt erst darauf kommt, hier zu suchen“, fiel Daniel in die gesprochenen Überlegungen ein.  
„Und dieser offensichtliche, zeitliche Bruch könnte ein weiterer Hinweis sein.“  
„Vielleicht nicht, vielleicht ist Athene sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass das jemandem als Fehler auffallen könnte. Goa’uld leben extrem lange, durch ihre Möglichkeit, den Wirt zu wechseln. Sie hat es vielleicht gar nicht als Unstimmigkeit gesehen.“  
„Dann suchen wir nach anderen Unstimmigkeiten, um eine Idee zu bekommen, wo genau wir ansetzen können.“ Milton rieb sich die Stirn.  
Daniel sah auf seine Uhr. „Aber nicht jetzt. In fünfzehn Minuten müssen wir zur Besprechung mit Jack… äähh… General O’Neill.“  
„Wie ertragen sie es, ihre Forschungsarbeit immer durch diesen militärischen Kommando-Unsinn unterbrechen zu lassen?“, fragte Milton in ziemlich ungehaltenen Tonfall.  
„Ach, man gewöhnt sich daran“, erwiderte Daniel lächelnd. „Kommen Sie, ich denke, Jack möchte Ihre neuen Ideen zu den Zahlen auch gerne hören.“


	7. Symbole

**Kapitel 7: Symbole**  
  
  
Pünktlich um 18:00 fand sich SG-1 im Besprechungsraum ein und traf dort auf Jack O’Neill, der stirnrunzelnd die Anwesenheit des Mathematikers zur Kenntnis nahm. Dennoch sagte er zunächst nichts, Daniel würde ihm schon erklären, aus welchem Grund er ihn zu der Besprechung mitgebracht hatte.  
Dann erstatteten die Teammitglieder Bericht über das, was sie herausgefunden hatten. Nachdem man sich einig war, dass man den Ori um jeden Preis zuvor kommen wollte, aber keineswegs gewaltsam in das Gebäude eindringen konnte, blieb nur die Überlegung, es mit Daniels Theorie von einem Code zu probieren.  
Milton Wulferington-Smythe zeigte sich nicht erfreut, unter Zeitdruck arbeiten zu müssen, aber selbst er sah ein, dass es wichtig genug war, nicht wieder in eine Schimpftirade auszubrechen.  
Er erklärte die Diskrepanz bei den Zahlen und auf seine Erklärung hin sahen die anderen sich die Kopien der Übersetzungen, die Daniel verteilt hatte, genauer an. Cam, Teal’c und der General sahen nur kurz auf die Blätter und versuchten gar nicht erst, herauszufinden, was es dort an Merkwürdigkeiten gab.  
Sam jedoch runzelte die Stirn.  
„Dr. Wulferington-Smythe, stimmt es, dass auf der gesamten Wand peinlich genau darauf geachtet worden ist, dass keine zwei Primzahlen in ihrer natürlichen Reihenfolge nebeneinander stehen?“  
„Allerdings, das ist auffällig. Und sagen Sie bitte Milton, das vereinfacht die Sache ganz erheblich.“ Er blickte bei dieser Aufforderung in die Runde und jeder nickte, bis auf Teal’c.  
Dann zuckte er zusammen, als hätte er einen Schlag erhalten.  
„Du meine Güte, Sie haben Recht!“ Er sah Sam anerkennend an, die ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.  
„Bei all der Aufregung über die zeitliche Diskrepanz der Zahlen ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass diese beiden Primzahlen die einzigen sind, die in der richtigen Reihenfolge aufgeschrieben wurden.“  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das kurze Haar. „Liegt hier vielleicht der Hinweis, den wir gesucht haben?“ Er starrte auf die Zahlenreihen.   
Sam sah Daniel an. Diese Übersetzung stammt von der zweiten Wand, nicht wahr? Der mit der Tür.“  
Daniel nickte. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, sein Herz würde doppelt so schnell schlagen, wie normal. Es war unbeschreiblich, dieses Gefühl, einem Rätsel auf der Spur zu sein und erste Erfolge zu verzeichnen. Nicht, dass das hier schon ein Erfolg war, aber er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass sie auf der richtigen Fährte waren.   
       
Aufregung machte sich in ihm breit. Wenn sie es schafften, dann würde sich eine Tür öffnen und ein verborgener Raum würde seine Geheimnisse preisgeben. Es war eigentlich unerheblich, worin genau diese Geheimnisse bestanden, auch wenn er glaubte, dass es etwas Wichtiges sein musste, nach der Mühe, die sich jemand, wahrscheinlich Athene selber, gemacht hatte, sie zu verbergen.  
Nein, viel wichtiger war es, ein Hindernis überwunden zu haben, einem Geheimnis auf die Spur gekommen zu sein und im Kräftemessen mit den Erbauern des Gebäudes als ebenbürtiger Gegner hervorgegangen zu sein.  
Sams Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Also, wenn diese beiden Zahlen ein Hinweis sind, auf was deuten sie? Sie stammen aus einer Zeit lange nach dem antiken Griechenland, aber das ist im Zusammenhang mit einem Goa’uld und seiner Lebensspanne eigentlich nicht wichtig. Sind es die Zahlen selber? Vielleicht liegt der Hinweis in denen, die sie entdeckt haben?“  
Milton sah sie an. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, oder zumindest ein Anflug von Wohlwollen war auf seiner Miene zu erkennen. „Cataldi und Euler? Was sollte bei ihnen für ein Hinweis sein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe das Gefühl, dass der Hinweis indirekter ist. Die Tatsache, dass diese beiden Zahlen in einer riesigen Anzahl anderer Primzahlen versteckt waren, deutet auf subtileres Denken hin.“  
Sam zog sich die Fotos heran, die Daniel gemacht hatte. „Wo stehen die Zahlen, Daniel?“  
Er verglich seine Übersetzung mit den Fotos und deutete dann auf eine Stelle auf der vermeintlichen Tür.  
Sam sah genauer hin. „Die beiden Zahlen stehen ziemlich weit auseinander, was steht zwischen ihnen?“  
Daniel betrachtete seine Notizen und erklärte dann: „Nur ein paar merkwürdige Symbole. Er schob den Block mit den Notizen in die Mitte des Tisches.“  
Alle starrten darauf und versuchten zu erkennen, was das bedeuten konnte.  
„Das da sieht aus, wie ein Mond“, meinte Jack und legte den Kopf schräg, um den richtigen Blickwinkel zu bekommen,  
Erst wollte Daniel schmunzeln, dann erkannte er, dass sein Freund Recht hatte. Es sah tatsächlich aus, wie ein Mond, wie einer, den ein Kind gezeichnet hatte. Zwei Halbkreise, die parallel zueinander verliefen und sich an den Enden berührten.  
Sam zeigte auf ein anderes Symbol, ein Kreis mit einem Kreuz darunter. „Das Zeichen für weiblich“, sagte sie leise. Dann zeigte sie auf ein weiteres Zeichen. „Und hier das für männlich.“  
Tatsächlich sah dieses Zeichen genauso aus, wie man das Zeichen für ‚männlich’ kannte: ein Kreis mit einem Pfeil am oberen rechten Rand.  
Daniel zeigte auf ein anderes Symbol. „Das hier sieht aus, wie… ein Kreis… mit einem Punkt in der Mitte.“ Er grinste schief.  
Irgendwie kamen ihm diese Zeichen bekannt vor, aber er konnte sie nicht einordnen. Es war, als fiele einem der Name einer Person nicht ein. Er lag auf der Zungenspitze, aber immer, wenn man ihn aussprechen wollte, wollte er partout nicht herauskommen.  
Jack sah sie der Reihe nach an. „Also, wir haben einen Mann, eine Frau, einen Mond und ein…Ding? Und was sagt uns das jetzt?“  
Sein fragender Blick wanderte von einem zum Anderen.  
Schulterzucken war die allgemeine Reaktion.  
„Symbole wie diese habe ich nie bei einem der Systemlords oder einem anderen Goa’uld gesehen, O’Neill“, brummte Teal’c, den Blick weiterhin auf die Symbole geheftet.  
„Daniel?“  
Der Archäologe runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist nichts, was ich aus meinen Forschungen kenne, und sie gehören auch nicht zu irgendeiner Schriftsprache, die mir bekannt ist.“  
Der General seufzte.  
  
Auch Sam wandte sich nun an Daniel. „Du sagtest, es wären auch vereinzelte Worte zwischen den Zahlen gewesen. Hast du sie übersetzt? Bieten sie einen Anhaltspunkt?“  
Daniel seufzte. „Sie ergeben keinen Sinn. Ich habe versucht, sie zu übersetzen, Worte darin zu erkennen, aber es sind nur Buchstabenkombinationen, die keinerlei Sinn ergeben.“ Seine Stimme klang resigniert.  
Doch Wulferington-Smythe horchte auf.  
„Unzusammenhängende Buchstaben, die optisch nach Wörtern aussehen?“, hakte er nach.  
Daniel nickte.  
„Himmel, warum sagen Sie das nicht gleich“, brauste Wulferington-Smythe auf. „Sinnlose Buchstabenkombinationen… Herrgott, Mann. Wir suchen nach einem Code, einer Verschlüsselung. Was für Hinweise brauchen Sie noch? Müssen da rote Leuchtbuchstaben über dem Text stehen und blinken ‚Ich bin eine verschlüsselte Botschaft! Knackt mich!’“  
Wieder einmal hatte der Brite sich in Rage geredet, aber im Grunde hatte er ja Recht. Betreten sah Daniel auf die Übersetzung. So vieles an diesem Text hatte auf den ersten Blick keinen Sinn ergeben, dass ihm dieser eine Aspekt kaum mehr ins Auge gefallen war. Genau genommen hatte er das Problem der sinnlosen Wörter erst einmal nach hinten geschoben und sich auf die Zahlen konzentrieren wollen.  
  
Ebenso schnell, wie er aufgebraust war, hatte Wulferington-Smythe sich wieder beruhigt. Er knurrte noch ein paar unverständliche Worte, dann sah er wieder in die Runde.  
Echtes Interesse funkelte nun in seinen blauen Augen, als er Daniel versöhnlich zuraunte: „Lassen Sie mir die Übersetzung der sinnlosen Worte so schnell wie möglich zukommen, ja? Ich vermute zwar stark, dass sie uns nichts sagen werden, aber ich will zumindest der Vollständigkeit halber alle Standard-Verschlüsselungen einmal drüber laufen lassen.“  
Er sah sich am Tisch um und musterte die Anwesenden.  
„Aber so, wie ich das ganze Problem hier einschätze, werde ich ohne weitere Informationen keinen Erfolg haben können. Alles, was wir bisher gefunden haben ist, deutet auf komplexes Denken hin, wir haben viele unzusammenhängende Einzelheiten hier und meine Erfahrung lässt mich vermuten, dass sie sehr wohl zusammenhängen, wenn man erst einmal das verbindende Element gefunden hat.“  
„Aber von dem verbindenden Element sind wir noch weit entfernt, schätze ich“, warf Jack ein.  
Wulferington-Smythe hob langsam die Augebrauen, als er zu O’Neill sah. „Das könnte man so sagen, Sir.“  
  
Sam starrte weiter nachdenklich auf die Übersetzung, ihr Finger strich gedankenverloren über den Zwischenraum zwischen den beiden Primzahlen.  
„Heiliger Strohsack! Das ist es!!“, rief Wulferington-Smythe und ließ seine Faust auf den Tisch krachen.


	8. Isaac

**Kapitel 8: Isaac**  
  
  
Alle starrten den Mathematiker entgeistert an, der in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.  
„Das ist genial!“, brachte er zwischen zwei Lachern heraus.  
Dann sah er Sam an. „Sie hatten gar nicht so Unrecht, meine Liebe.“   
Er beruhigte sich wieder und erklärte: „Ihre Frage, ob es etwas mit den beiden Mathematikern zu tun haben könnte, die die besagten Primzahlen gefunden haben. Und ihre Frage nach dem Zwischenraum zwischen den Zahlen. Nicht direkt Cataldi und Euler waren der Hinweis, aber die Daten, als sie herausfanden, dass es Primzahlen waren. Vielmehr der Raum zwischen diesen beiden Zeitpunkten.“  
Er sah auffordernd in die Runde, als erwarte er, nun müsse es ihnen allen sofort auffallen.  
Fragende Blicke waren allerdings sie einzige Reaktion, die er erhielt.  
Sam fragte vorsichtig: „Ein Ereignis, das in diesem Zeitraum stattgefunden hat?“  
„Kein Ereignis“, korrigierte Wulferington-Smythe. „Eine Person, die genau zwischen diesen beiden Daten lebte, die zu den Symbolen passt und eine Verbindung zu Primzahlen hat.“  
Wieder sah er von einem zum Anderen, bis Daniel und Sam wie aus einem Munde sagten: „Newton!“  
„Richtig! Isaac Newton. Ich habe meine Doktorarbeit über ihn geschrieben.“ Wulferington-Smythe strahlte.  
Dann verdüsterte sich seine Miene. „Verdammt, das hätte mir früher auffallen müssen.“  
  
Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Von dem hab ich auch schon mal gehört. Schwerkraft, und so.“, murmelte er. „Aber was hat der mit diesen komischen Zeichen zu tun?“  
„Es sind alchimistische Symbole“, erklärte Milton mit dem Tonfall eines Dozenten, der über sein Lieblingsthema referiert.  
„Das männliche Zeichen steht für Eisen, das weibliche für Quecksilber. Der Halbmond repräsentiert Silber und der Kreis mit dem Punkt in der Mitte ist ein Symbol für die Sonne, die wiederum für das alchimistische Element Gold steht.  
Es gibt noch einige andere alchimistische Symbole für chemische Elemente und wir finden auch viele davon auf der Wand verteilt, aber diese vier sind die Bekanntesten und stehen in dem Zwischenraum zwischen den zwei Primzahlen, die den Zeitraum definieren, auf den wir aufmerksam gemacht werden sollten.“  
„Ich habe gedacht, Newton war Physiker“, warf O’Neill ein und klang noch nicht wirklich überzeugt.  
„Er war Naturwissenschaftler“, sagte Sam und ein Leuchten war in ihren Augen zu sehen. „Das umfasste in seiner Zeit Physik, Mathematik, Chemie, Astronomie und andere Wissenschaften wie die Philosophie, die sich damit befassten, die Natur der Welt zu verstehen. Sie versuchten sogar ihren Glauben in ihre Modelle von der Welt und dem Universum einzugliedern. Ein Teil davon war die Alchimie, und Newton war einer der größten Alchimisten seiner Zeit.“  
„Die Alchimie war eine der Naturwissenschaften zu Newtons Zeit, wenn auch von Kirche und König verpönt“, warf Daniel ein. Dann stutzte er.  
„Natürlich!“, fuhr er fort. „Die unsichtbare Universität! Ist es das, wohin das Rätsel deutet?“  
„Daniel? Würdest du bitte so reden, dass ich es auch verstehe. Ich glaube euch Wissenschaftstypen ja, dass ihr euch gerade prächtig amüsiert, aber ich wüsste gerne, womit wir es zu tun haben.“ O’Neill klang so, als wäre er gerade Lichtjahre von ‚prächtig amüsieren’ entfernt.  
„Also, was für eine ‚unsichtbare Universität’? Reden wir von Goa’uld Tarntechnologie?“  
Teal’c schnaubte. „Die Goa’uld haben weder eine Universität, von der ich jemals gehört habe, noch die Tarntechnologie, um sie zu verbergen.“  
Daniel schmunzelte. „Keine Tarntechnologie, Jack. Die ‚unsichtbare Universität’ war ein Zusammenschluss von Wissenschaftlern, die die von König und Kirche verbotenen Wissenschaften im Geheimen erforschten. Man konnte ihr nicht betreten, man musste eingeladen werden und eine solche Einladung erging nur an die klügsten und vertrauenswürdigsten Personen.“  
Jack stöhnte. „Geheimgesellschaften, Geheimcodes… Ich hasse diesen Kram. Können wir uns nicht einfach einen Weg hinein sprengen?“  
Auch Sam schmunzelte nun. „Das haben andere auch schon  erfolglos versucht, wie die Spuren am Gebäude zeigen. Und ich vermute, die Ori versuchen das auch gerade.  
Nein, ich denke, unsere beste Chance liegt darin, das Rätsel zu lösen, den Code zu knacken und damit die Tür zu öffnen.“ Ihre Augen strahlten bei der Vorstellung, dass ihnen die Aufgabe gelingen würde.  
  
„Also gut“, sagte Daniel. „Kleine Geschichtsstunde.“ Er lächelte Jack breit an, der dieses mit einem schiefen Grinsen erwiderte.  
„Zu Newtons Zeiten waren alle Naturwissenschaftler, Forscher und Lehrende, in der ‚Royal Society’, wo sie unter dem Segen von König und Kirche gottgefällige Forschungen betreiben, sich austauschen und auch miteinander konkurrieren konnten.  
Doch die ‚Royal Society’ gab auch strenge Regeln vor, was erlaubt war, und was nicht.  
Und so waren viele interessante Theorien und Wissensgebiete dazu verurteilt, nur bei geheimen Zusammenkünften diskutiert und erforscht zu werden.  
Die Wissenschaftler und Professoren, die sich so zusammenfanden, nannten ihre Zusammenkunft ‚Invisible College’, ‚Die Unsichtbare Universität’, weil sie unsichtbar direkt unter den Augen von König und Kirche stattfand. In ihr fanden sich übrigens fast die gleichen Mitglieder, wie in der ‚Royal Society’.  
Alchimie war ein wichtiges Gebiet in der ‚Unsichtbaren Universität’ und Newton war einer ihrer bekanntesten Vertreter.  
Die Alchimisten glaubten, sie könnten den ‚Stein der Weisen’ herstellen, aus dem das ‚Elixier des Lebens’ gewonnen werden kann. Auch gab es immer wieder Versuche, unedle Metalle in Gold zu verwandeln, aber die Vorstellung von Unsterblichkeit war wohl die stärkere Triebfeder ihrer Forschungen.“  
Er holte Luft.   
Milton nickte zu seinen Ausführungen, warf dann aber ein: „Meinen Sie, die Lösung liegt in Newtons alchimistischer Forschung?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Es könnte auch gut sein, dass die Symbole einfach nur einen Hinweis auf seine Person geben sollten. Die Zeitspanne, die die beiden Primzahlen einkreisen, ist ja nicht gerade klein und es gibt eine Menge mehr Ereignisse und Personen, die man dort hätte vermuten können.   
Ich schätze, es war die Kombination aus Zeitspanne und dem Hinweis auf Alchimie, der Newton als Lösung definieren sollte“, erklärte Daniel.  
„Sehr klug gemacht“, warf Sam ein. „Man kommt wirklich nur auf die Lösung, wenn man entweder ein Allround-Genie ist, oder im Team arbeitet.“  
„Was mir Sorgen macht, ist die Verbindung zwischen Athene und Newton“, meinte Wulferington-Smythe nachdenklich.  
„Wollen Sie damit sagen, Newton hatte auch eine Schlange im Kopf?“ O’Neill verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Höchst unwahrscheinlich, sein Leben war viel zu öffentlich. Aber ich vermute, dass Athene sich in seinem Umfeld aufgehalten hat. Sie muss sich von den wissenschaftlichen Genies der verschiedenen Epochen sehr angezogen gefühlt haben“, sagte Daniel. „Vielleicht hat sie sie begleitet, vielleicht sogar inspiriert.“  
„Klingt nicht nach einem Goa’uld, wie wir sie kennen und lieben“, knurrte O’Neill.  
„Die Goa’uld sind Parasiten, sie stehlen Wissen und Technologie von anderen, weiter entwickelten Völkern und nutzen sie für sich.“  
„Athene scheint anders gewesen zu sein. Immerhin war sie die Göttin der Weisheit und der Wissenschaften. Keine Eigenschaften, die ein normaler Goa’uld sich auf die Fahne schreiben würde. Vielleicht hat sie sich deshalb von den anderen Goa’uld abgewandt. Vielleicht haben sie sie deshalb verbannt.“  
Sie schwiegen, alle in ihre Gedanken über das Rätsel und den Code vertieft.  
  
„Was ist mit den sinnlosen Wörtern?“, fragte Daniel.  
„Ich vermute eine Substitutionsverschlüsselung. Eine der einfachsten Verschlüsselungsmethoden, aber fast unknackbar, wenn man die Schlüsselphrase nicht kennt“, murmelte Milton.  
„Und wieso vermuten Sie gerade diese Verschlüsselung?“  
„Newton. Der Hinweise deuten alle auf ihn und das war seine bevorzugte Verschlüsselungsmethode.“  
Sam nickte. „Newton war extrem paranoid, müsst ihr wissen. Er fürchtete, dass seine Gegner - und er betrachtete jeden, mit dem er in einer wissenschaftlichen Diskussion aneinander geraten war, als seinen Gegner – seine Forschungen stehlen und als ihre eigenen ausgeben könnten.“  
  
Milton starrte auf die Buchstabenkombination. „Also, wenn es eine Substitutionsverschlüsselung ist, was ist es dann für ein Schlüsselwort?  
Was für ein Wort hätte Newton gewählt?“  
„Halt. Moment, es war nicht Newton, der das Rätsel und den Code auf P4X-386 geschaffen hat. Es war Athene. Also ist es ihr Schlüsselwort.“  
„Aber es könnte etwas sein, das sie mit Newton in Verbindung bringt, damit der, der es lösen will und bis hierher gekommen ist, eine Chance hat. Wer es einfach nur auf gut Glück versucht, muss hier scheitern.“  
Wieder machte sich Schweigen am Konferenztisch breit, das schließlich von O’Neill durchbrochen wurde.  
„Gut Leute. Genug für heute. Sam, Daniel, ihr versucht mit dem Doktor mehr herauszufinden, was diese Verschlüsselung angeht. Wir treffen uns morgen um 10:00 wieder hier und sehen, was ihr erreicht habt.  
Ich will euch nicht drängen, aber vergesst bitte nicht, dass wir nicht alleine auf P4X-386 agieren. Ich möchte nicht erleben, dass ihr den Code knackt und wenn wir auf dem Planeten ankommen, haben die Ori die Wand aufgesprengt und den Tempel leer geräumt.“


	9. Teamwork

** Kapitel 9: Teamwork **

  
Sam, Daniel und Milton verabredeten sich in zwei Stunden in Daniels Büro. Er hatte sich die Frist ausgebeten, um den großen Arbeitstisch in seinem Büro frei räumen zu können, damit sie daran arbeiten konnten.  
Daniel war gerade damit beschäftigt, einige Artefakte beiseite zu räumen, die einem, für Uneingeweihte chaotisch anmutenden Durcheinander auf dem Tisch gestapelt waren, als Wulferington-Smythe eintraf.  
Er sah Daniel zu, wie dieser zwei Antikertafeln in ein Regal räumte in dem schon fast kein Platz mehr war.   
Vorsichtig griff Wulferington-Smythe nach einer kleinen Figur, die ein Tier darstellte, das vage an eine Katze erinnerte. Er wog den kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Hand und sah Daniel an.  
„Was finden Sie nur an all dem alten Kram?“, fragte er mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. „Ihr Interesse an Sprachen kann ich ja nachvollziehen, aber das hier?“  
Er hielt die Figur hoch.  
Daniel nahm sie ihm vorsichtig aus der Hand und betrachtete sie liebevoll.  
„Jedes dieser Fundstücke ist einzigartig. Es hat eine eigene Bedeutung innerhalb der Kultur, aus der es stammt und erzählt uns von ihr.   
Von ihnen zu lernen hilft uns, die Kultur zu verstehen und das hilft, uns selber zu verstehen. Jede dieser Kulturen ist ein Blick in den Spiegel, denn ihre Entwicklungen folgen immer bestimmten Mustern. Wenn wir die Muster verstehen, begreifen wir, wie wir das geworden sind, was wir sind und haben eine Chance, zu sehen, was wir werden können.“  
Wulferington-Smythe schmunzelte.  
„Und was fasziniert Sie an Zahlen?“, warf Daniel den Ball zurück zu dem Mathematiker.  
Das Lächeln in Miltons Gesicht wurde breiter.  
„Jede Zahl ist einzigartig. Sie hat eine Bedeutung die unter der Oberfläche schlummert.  
Die Mathematik ist der Ausdruck unseres Verstandes, sie kommt überall in der Natur vor. Sie zu verstehen, bedeutet, die Natur zu verstehen. Das Universum zu verstehen.“  
Daniel sah ihn erstaunt an, die Leidenschaft in Miltons Stimme ähnelte seiner eigenen, wenn er über die Vergangenheit sprach.  
„Sie glauben mir das mit der Einzigartigkeit nicht“, stellte Wulferington-Smythe fest und lächelte noch immer, aber der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zeigte, dass er diese Reaktion kannte.  
„Nennen Sie mir irgendeine Zahl und ich erkläre Ihnen ihren verborgenen Kern.“  
Daniel überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „99.“  
Milton lachte.  
„Was ist so komisch daran?“  
„Sie haben spontan an die 100 gedacht“, sagte der Mathematiker ohne jeden Zweifel in der Stimme. „Und dann haben Sie gedacht, die 100 ist zu einfach, zu glatt, um sie mir zu nennen. Sie wollten es mir schwerer machen und haben die 99 gewählt, weil Sie glaubten, das sei die größere Herausforderung.“  
Daniel starrte ihn ungläubig an, genau das war sein Gedankengang gewesen.  
„Nun gut, die 99.“ Milton lächelte schief.  
„Nehmen Sie eine beliebige dreistellige Zahl, die umgedreht nicht sich selber ergibt.“  
„456.“  
„Nun drehen Sie die Zahl um und errechnen Sie die Differenz.“   
Daniel dachte einen Moment nach, dann sagte er: „198.“  
„Teilen Sie das Ergebnis durch 99.“  
„2.“  
Milton lächelte. „Jede beliebige dreistellige Zahl, die umgedreht nicht sich selber ergibt, kann man umdrehen, die Differenz errechnen und das Ergebnis ist immer durch 99 teilbar.“  
Daniel überlegte einen Moment, dann weiteten sich seine Augen voller Erstaunen.  
„Das funktioniert immer?“  
„Immer.“  
Der Archäologe nahm sich einen Taschenrechner vom Schreibtisch und tippte einige Minuten lang Zahlen ein. Dann sah er auf.  
„Das ist…“  
„Faszinierend, nicht wahr?“  
Daniel nickte. Langsam begann er eine Idee zu gekommen, was den Mathematiker so an seinem Gebiet fesselte. Er überlegte noch einen Moment, dann sah er Milton herausfordernd an.  
„28.“  
„Eine perfekte Zahl“, erklang Sams Stimme von der Tür aus.  
„Hi, Sam“, Daniel lächelte ihr zu. Dann runzelte er die Stirn, als er ihre Antwort bedachte.  
„Was…?“  
„’Perfekte Zahlen’ sind Zahlen, die die Summe ihrer echten Divisoren sind“, erwiderte Sam, während sie in den Raum trat.  
Die Frage in Daniels Blick wurde größer, aber Milton nickte Sam anerkennend zu.  
„Die kleinste vollkommene Zahl ist die Sechs“, erklärte er. „Sie ist durch 1, 2 und 3 teilbar. Die Summe dieser Teiler ist 6. Die 28 ist die nächste vollkommene Zahl.“  
Er schmunzelte. „Es gibt nicht viele von ihnen. Decartes sagte sehr treffend: ‚Mit vollkommenen Zahlen verhält es sich wie mit vollkommenen Menschen, sie sind sehr selten.’ Sie haben treffsicher eine dieser wenigen Zahlen herausgepickt, Dr. Jackson.“  
„Daniel“, verbesserte Daniel geistesabwesend. Er staunte nur noch, hatte er sich doch bisher nie viel mit Zahlen beschäftigt, wenn es nicht gerade Jahreszahlen waren. Eigentlich war seine Gegenfrage nur milde ironisch gemeint gewesen.  
„Gibt es noch mehr besondere Zahlen“, fragte er.  
„Wie ich schon sagte“, erklärte Wulferington-Smythe in leicht dozierendem Tonfall. „Jede Zahl ist besonders.“  
Sam grinste breit. „Sollen wir uns jetzt auf unser eigentliches Rätsel stürzen? Ich fürchte, General O’Neill können wir mit diesen Zahlenspielereien nicht beeindrucken.“  
Die beiden Männer lachten, dann machten sie sich gemeinsam daran, unter Daniels Anleitung den Tisch leer zu räumen.  
  
Schließlich breiteten sie die Unterlagen aus und machten sich daran, dem Rätsel auf die Spur zu kommen.  
„Also, fassen wir zusammen“, begann Sam. „Wir haben einen Hinweis auf Newton, einen vermutlichen Code und ein vermeintliches Eingabefeld neben etwas, von dem wir vermuten, dass es eine Tür ist.“  
Wulferington-Smythe zog langsam die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ziemlich viele Vermutungen“, sagte er mit milde spöttischem Tonfall. „Läuft das bei Ihnen immer so?“  
„Sehr oft“, gab Daniel zu. „Immerhin haben wir es oft mit alten Kulturen zu tun und vergessen Sie nicht, meistens handelt es sich auch noch um fremde Zivilisationen.“  
„Manchmal sogar um ganz und gar fremdartige Lebensformen“, fügte Sam hinzu.  
Milton nickte. Er hatte zwar ihre Erklärungen zum Stargate-Programm gehört, aber die ganze Tragweite der Angelegenheit war ihm nicht klar gewesen. Langsam machte er sich ein Bild und echte Bewunderung für die Arbeit der Wissenschaftler in diesem Komplex wuchs in ihm heran.  
„Das ist…“  
„Faszinierend, nicht wahr?“, ergänzte Daniel mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
Der Mathematiker erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte. „In der Tat.“  
Sam und Daniel lachten wie aus einem Munde.  
Auf Miltons fragenden Blick erklärte Daniel, immer noch lachend: „Ein Freund von uns verwendet diesen Ausdruck häufig. Sehr häufig.“  
„Teal’c. Sie werden ihn wohl noch kennen lernen. Er gehört zu unserem Team, stammt aber nicht von diesem Planeten.“  
Sie zog die Vergrößerungen der Fotos von dem Bereich neben der vermeintlichen Tür zu sich heran und musterte sie genau.  
„Also, wenn ich das hier richtig sehe, suchen wir ein Wort mit acht Buchstaben.“  
Daniel sah auf. „Das passt“, sagte er erstaunt.  
„Was passt?“  
„Ich habe eine Liste gemacht mit den scheinbar sinnlosen Wörtern und es sind genau acht.“  
Wulferington-Smythe machte sich eine Notiz.  
„Sehr gut. Gehen wir also von einer Substitutionsverschlüsselung aus, dann erhalten wir am Ende acht Klartextworte.“  
„Wie genau funktioniert diese Verschlüsselung?“, fragte Daniel.  
„Das Prinzip ist verblüffend einfach“, erklärte Wulferington-Smythe. „Man benutzt ein Schlüsselwort. Also zum Beispiel ‚Stargate’. Nun streicht man die mehrfach vorhandenen Buchstaben und erhält ‚Starge’. Dieses Wort schreibt man an den Anfang einer Zeile und ergänzt den Rest des Alphabets unter Auslassung der Buchstaben des Schlüsselwortes.“  
Er schrieb auf ein leeres Blatt:  
  
S T A R G E B C D F H I J K L M N O P Q U V W X Y Z  
  
Sam und Daniel nickten, während sie ihm zusahen.  
„Dann schreibt man das richtige Alphabet in die Zeile darunter.“  
Er schrieb weiter.  
  
S T A R G E B C D F H I J K L M N O P Q U V W X Y Z  
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z  
  
„Nun nimmt man den zu verschlüsselnden Text und ersetzt Wort für Wort die Buchstaben der zweiten Zeile durch die Buchstaben der ersten Zeile.“  
  
Sam nickte wieder, aber Daniel warf ein: „Einige der Buchstaben sind identisch.“  
„Stimmt. Aber das ändert am Ergebnis nichts. Wenn Sie das Schlüsselwort nicht kennen, haben Sie keine Chance, herauszufinden, welche Buchstaben richtig sind und welche substituiert wurden.  
„Also ist es ein unknackbarer Code?“, fragte Daniel und ließ unwillkürlich die Schultern hängen.  
„Nicht unbedingt“, lächelte Milton. „Bei einem Code ist es auch immer relevant, welchem Zweck er dient. Wenn man etwas verschlüsselt, von dem man möchte, dass es nur der Empfänger oder man selber entschlüsseln kann, dann wählt man das Schlüsselwort so, dass kein Außenstehender darauf kommen kann.  
In diesem Fall würde es aber keinen Sinn ergeben, wenn das Schlüsselwort nicht herauszufinden wäre. Ich sehe den Code eher als ein Hindernis, das es zu überwinden gilt. Der Code wurde dafür gedacht, dass er geknackt wird, nur muss man diese Prüfung bestehen, um sich als würdig zu erweisen, um an das zu gelangen, was er schützt.“  
Daniel und Sam nickten.  
„So sehe ich das auch“, stimmte Sam zu. „Also ist das Schlüsselwort so gewählt, dass wir es herausbekommen können, wenn unser Wissen ausreicht.“  
Daniel legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Fassen wir zusammen“, begann er und ordnete unwillkürlich die Papiere, die vor ihm lagen.  
„Die Ruine und das Mosaik haben uns auf Athene gebracht. Die Primzahlen haben den Hinweis auf die Mathematik gegeben und die zwei heraus stechenden Primzahlen haben eine zeitlichen Rahmen gesteckt, der von Athenes Zeit aus in die Zukunft gedeutet hat.“  
„Und die alchimistischen Symbole zusammen mit dem zeitlichen Rahmen haben uns zu Newton geführt“, nahm Sam Daniels Faden auf.  
„Dann muss es mit Newton weitergehen“, übernahm nun wieder Daniel. „Er ist der letzte Hinweis, der uns noch nicht weiter geführt hat.“  
„Richtig.“ Sam sah Daniel an. „Es ist eine lineare Kette aus logischen Schlussfolgerungen. Eine Erkenntnis führt zur nächsten, die Lösung des einen Rätsels ist der Hinweis, den man braucht, um das nächste Rätsel zu lösen.“  
„Eine intellektuelle Schnitzeljagd“, grinste Daniel.  
Milton sah von einem zum anderen und erkannte, was für ein eingespieltes Team das war, wie lange sie schon auf diese Weise zusammen arbeiteten. Er schwieg, wusste er doch, wie fruchtbar solche Gespräche innerhalb eines Teams sein konnten.  
  
Dann aber kam ihm ein Gedanke und er musste sich doch einmischen.  
„Newton ist nicht der letzte Hinweis, der uns noch nicht weiter gebracht hat“, sagte er und deutete auf das Blatt, mit dem er die Substitutionsverschlüsselung erklärt hatte.  
„Newton hat den Hinweis auf die Art der Verschlüsselung geliefert.“  
„Aber wo geht es dann weiter?“, überlegte Sam.  
„Wir suchen genauso genommen zwei Worte, oder? Einmal das Schlüsselwort, das die Verschlüsselung auflöst und mit dem wir die unsinnigen Wörter decodieren. Die uns dann hoffentlich den Hinweis für das zweite Wort geben, das das Codewort für die Tür ist. Sehe ich das richtig?“, fasste Daniel zusammen.  
Sam und Milton nickten synchron. „Genau.“  
„Wenn es eine lineare, logische Kette ist, dann ja“, fügte Milton noch hinzu.  
„Vielleicht müssen wir jetzt komplexer denken“, murmelte Daniel, während er in seinen Papieren wühlte. „Bisher mussten wir linear denken, aber vielleicht ist jetzt der Punkt gekommen, wo wir in Zusammenhängen denken müssen.“  
Er begann einzelne Blätter gegeneinander zu verschieben.  
„Zusammenhänge…“ Sam fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ein Zusammenhang zwischen Athene und Newton?“  
„Vielleicht. Es wäre nahe liegend, oder?“ Daniel nickte ihr zu.  
Alle drei verfielen in Grübeln.  
„Was verbindet Isaac Newton mit einer griechischen Göttin?“, überlegte Milton und begann, ohne es zu merken, Zahlen auf ein Blatt Papier zu kritzeln.


	10. Eine Liste voller Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 10: Eine Liste voller Erinnerungen**  
  
  
Sie starrten auf die Papiere, jeder in Gedanken über sein Fachgebiet versunken.  
Daniel schrieb jeweils ein Wort auf einzelne Blätter seines Notizblocks.  
Schließlich sagte er leise, wie zu sich selbst: „Was, wenn es nichts mit Mathematik zu tun hat?“  
Sam sah auf. „Wie meinst du das?“  
Daniel ordnete seine Notizen in eine bestimmte Reihenfolge und schob das erste Blatt, auf dem ATHENE stand, ein Stück zur Mitte des Tisches.  
„Als erstes wurde geschichtliches Wissen benötigt. Man musste die Göttin erkennen.“  
Wulferington-Smythe runzelte die Stirn, dann schien er zu begreifen und sagte: „Es könnte auch religiöses Wissen gemeint sein. Wenn man den Kontext der Zeit betrachtet.“  
Daniel und Sam nickten, während Daniel einen weiteren Zettel nach oben schob.  
„Dann musste man Primzahlen erkennen. Mathematik.“  
Das nächste Blatt Papier wanderte nach oben.  
„Die zwei Primzahlen und die Symbole. Wir mussten geschichtliches und alchimistisches Wissen beweisen, um auf Newton zu kommen.“  
Sam deutete auf den Zettel. „Miltons Wissen über Newton hat uns den Hinweis auf den Code gebracht.“  
„Und dein Wissen über Newtons Paranoia gibt den Hinweis auf die Art des Codes“, ergänzte Daniel.  
Wulferington-Smythe nickte. „Newton war ein Universal-Wissenschaftler, er hat in vielen naturwissenschaftlichen Gebieten geforscht und gelehrt. Da ergibt es Sinn, dass auch von und breit gefächertes Wissen gefordert ist.“  
„Zumal Athene auch die Schutzherrin aller Wissenschaften war“, bestätigte Daniel. Er schob seine Notizzettel wieder zusammen.  
„Allerdings bringt uns diese Erkenntnis nicht weiter bei dem Problem, etwas zu finden, dass Isaac Newton mit Athene verbindet“, murmelte Sam, während sie wieder in Grübeleien verfielen.  
„Vielleicht ist es nicht die Göttin selber, sondern vielmehr die antiken Griechen im Allgemeinen, wo wir die Verbindung suchen müssen“, meinte Daniel fragend.  
Sam sah ihn an, dann erhellte sich ihre Miene plötzlich.  
„Newtons Bewegungsgesetze!“, rief sie.  
Milton und Daniel sahen sie verwirrt an.  
„Newtons drei Gesetze der Bewegung sind keine Mathematik, sondern Mechanik. Also Physik im weitesten Sinne.“  
Sie stöhnte leise. „Es war so offensichtlich, dass man es einfach übersehen musste.“  
„Aber wie…“, fragte Daniel, der ihr sichtlich nicht folgen konnte.  
„Newtons drei Gesetze der Bewegung lauten: Ein Körper verharrt im Zustand der Ruhe oder gradliniger, gleichförmiger Bewegung, bis von außen eine Kraft auf ihn einwirkt“, begann Sam in leicht dozierendem Tonfall.  
Wulferington-Smythe winkte unwirsch ab. „Ich kenne Newtons Bewegungsgesetze.“  
„Sprich weiter“, forderte Daniel sie mit einem strengen Seitenblick an den Mathematiker auf.  
„Die Beschleunigung eines Körpers ist proportional der auf den Körper einwirkenden Kraft.  
Und jede Actio oder Wirkung ruft eine gleich große Reactio oder Gegenwirkung hervor.“  
„Ja, ja, ja. Das ist alles bereits Schulkindern bekannt. In wie weit bringt uns das weiter?“ Wulferington-Smythe wirkte genervt.  
Sams Lächeln wurde breiter.  
„Schon die alten Griechen kannten Bewegungsgesetze, die Newtons ähnelten. Aber sie gingen davon aus, dass diese nur auf der Erde galten. Im Himmel würden andere Gegebenheiten herrschen, nahmen sie an.  
Newton jedoch definierte seine Bewegungsgesetze für allgemein gültig. Im Himmel, wie auch auf der Erde.  
Er widerlegte damit die bis dahin gültigen Annahmen Aristoteles’ und der ihm folgenden Philosophen und Wissenschaftler.“  
In einer triumphierenden Geste stach sie mit ihrem Stift auf einen Stapel Papiere.  
„Und genau da liegt der Zusammenhang zwischen Newton und den alten Griechen“, schloss sie.  
  
Anerkennung breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Briten aus. „Brillant“, murmelte er.  
Daniel, der solche genialen Geistesblitze von Sam eher gewohnt war, lächelte sie nur begeistert an.  
„Gut“, sagte er dann. „Somit haben wir den Zusammenhang. Nun brauchen wir noch das Schlüsselwort.“  
„Himmel, das können so viele sein“, meinte Wulferington-Smythe.  
„Wie wäre es einfach mit BEWEGUNG?“, schlug Daniel vor.  
Wulferington-Smythe schnaubte. „Das wäre etwas naiv, finden Sie nicht?“  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte Sam. „Bisher waren alle Lösungen ziemlich einfach, es war nur schwierig, die richtige Spur zu finden.“ Sie lächelte Daniel aufmunternd zu.  
„Probieren wir es“, meinte dieser. „Wir sollten schnell herausfinden, ob es richtig ist, da aus den unsinnigen Wörtern Sinnvolle werden müssen. Kommt nichts Sinnvolles heraus, wissen wir, dass wir falsch liegen und probieren das nächste signifikante Wort der Gesetze.“  
„Einverstanden“, sagte Milton und zog ein leeres Blatt Papier zu sich heran.  
„Wir können den Computer benutzen“, schlug Sam vor. „Ich könnte schnell ein Programm schreiben, das uns die Arbeit abnimmt.“  
„Unsinn“, brummte der Mathematiker. „Das mache ich schnell per Hand.“  
Er grinste schief. „Schimpfen Sie mich albern, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass es bei einem Code auch immer auf das Gefühl ankommt. Und das hat man eher, wenn man handschriftlich codiert und decodiert. Natürlich nur bei relativ unkomplexen Codes.“  
  
Daniel und Sam schmunzelten sich an. Das war ja eine ganz neue Seite an dem sonst so trockenen Mathematiker.  
Dieser begann zu schreiben:  
  
B E W G U N A C D F H I J K L M O P Q R S T V X Y Z  
  
Und in die Zeile darunter:  
  
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z  
  
Dann wandte er sich an Daniel.  
„Haben Sie die Liste mit den unsinnigen Wörtern?“  
Daniel reichte sie ihm und gemeinsam mit Sam beobachtete er, wie Wulferington-Smythe Buchstaben für Buchstaben des ersten Wortes entschlüsselte.  
  
AMAUNET stand schließlich in deutlichen Buchstaben auf dem Blatt Papier und Daniel schnappte nach Luft.  
Etwas in ihm krampfte sich zusammen und nahm ihm für einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen.  
Egal, wie lange die Sache mit Sha’re zurück lag, es schmerzte ihn noch immer, an den Goa’uld zu denken, der ihm seine Frau genommen hatte.  
Milton blickte stirnrunzelnd von dem Blatt hoch.  
„Amaunet war eine Goa’uld“, sagte Sam erklärend.  
„Sie war auch eine ägyptische Göttin und die Mutter von Ra“, fügte Daniel hinzu und seine Stimme klang belegt und dünn. Sam warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu und legte ihre Hand kurz auf seinen Unterarm. Er nickte ihr dankbar zu und spürte, wie der Knoten in seinem Inneren sich langsam wieder löste und die Kälte, die seine Eingeweide erfasst hatte, wich.  
Wulferington-Smythe hatte von dem wortlosen Dialog nichts mitbekommen und nickte nur.  
„Also ein Wort, das Sinn ergibt. Nicht nur generell, sondern auch im Zusammenhang mit Athene.“  
„Wenn es Sinn ergibt, dass ein Goa’uld die Namen anderer Goa’uld als Lösung für eine Verschlüsselung angibt, dann schon.“ Sam klang grimmig.  
„Also weiter.“ Der Brite hatte Feuer gefangen und war schon an dem nächsten Wort.  
  
Einen Augenblick später stand ARES auf dem Blatt.  
„Der griechische Kriegsgott“, erklärte Daniel, dessen Stimme nun wieder fester klang.  
„Auch ein Goa’uld?“, fragte Sam.  
„Würde zu seinen Eigenschaften als blutrünstiger, Gewalt liebender Gott, den sogar seine Mitgötter hassten, passen“, meinte Daniel grimmig.  
Milton hatte in seiner Arbeit innegehalten und lauschte den beiden. Interessant, was es zu den einzelnen Namen zu erfahren gab.  
Dann jedoch sahen Sam und Daniel ihn auffordernd an und er fuhr fort, zu schreiben.  
  
MOLOC erschien als nächstes Wort.  
„Ein mächtiger Systemlord mit einer Abneigung gegen weibliche Kinder“, sagte Sam grimmig und dachte an Ishta die Hak’tyl. Sie musste auch an Teal’c denken und fragte sich, was dessen Beziehung mit der schönen Hohepriesterin wohl machte.  
„Und er war ein phönizischer Gott, der Kinderopfer einforderte“, ergänzte Daniel.  
Milton nickte mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck.  
Schweigend arbeitete er weiter.  
  
CORDESH  
„Ein Systemlord und Spion bei den Tok’ra.“  
„Tok’ra?“  
Sie erklärten ihm kurz, was es mit den Tok’ra auf sich hatte und Milton stellte fest, wie kompliziert das Leben wurde, wenn man mehr als der Rest der Menschheit erfuhr, was in der Galaxis so vor sich ging. Er seufzte.  
  
RAMIUS  
„Ein unbedeutender Systemlord“, meinte Daniel und fügte hinzu: „Es gibt keine Entsprechung bei den irdischen Göttern für ihn.“  
  
KRONOS  
„Einer der ältesten und mächtigsten Systemlord und der Vater des Zeus.“  
Sam musste an Teal’c und seinen Hass auf diesen Goa’uld denken, der seinen Vater hatte töten lassen. Himmel, löste dieses Rätsel viele Erinnerungen aus. Sie seufzte und sah zu Daniel, in dessen Gesicht sie ähnliche Regungen ablesen konnte.  
Was hatten sie nur schon alles zusammen erlebt und überlebt. Sie lächelte und Daniel erwiderte das Lächeln. Er verstand, was sie gerade fühlte.  
  
HESPERSIS  
Daniel runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Schließlich sagte er ein wenig unsicher: „Hespersis gilt als eine der Gattinnen des Atlas. Die Mutter der Hesperinden, der Nymphen. Sie gilt als die weibliche Verkörperung des Abendsterns.“  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Atlas wird übrigens in der griechischen Mythologie als der erste König von Atlantis genannt.“ Er lächelte, aber ehe Wulferington-Smythe fragen konnte, was es denn nun noch mit Atlantis auf sich habe, deutete er auf das letzte Wort in der Liste.  
Der Brite machte sich sofort daran, es zu übersetzen.  
  
KEANOS  
Wieder sah Daniel irritiert drein. „Eigentlich einer der Titanen“, meinte er nachdenklich.  
„Das passt nicht in die Liste, die wir bisher haben“, sagte Sam.  
Daniels Miene hellte sich auf. „Doch, eigentlich schon. Die Orphiker, eine Sekte, die sich um den Sänger Orpheus gebildet hatte, sah Keanos als einen der Schöpfungsgötter an.“  
  
„Damit ist die Liste komplett“, sagte Wulferington-Smythe nachdenklich. „Das sind also alles Götter der verschiedenen antiken Religionen und außerdem waren oder sind sie alle Goa’uld?“  
Sam nickte langsam. „Über Hespersis und Okeanos ist uns nichts bekannt, aber bei der Masse an Goa’uld ist das kaum ein Wunder.“  
„Es sind auch nicht alle Goa’uld Systemlords“, fügte Daniel hinzu. „Viele sind einfach unbedeutende Herrscher kleiner Territorien und werden nie erwähnt.“  
Milton schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Politik. Ich bin ehrlich froh, dass mein Fachgebiet die Zahlen sind.“ Er lächelte. „Das gibt mir die Möglichkeit, diese undurchschaubaren Verwicklungen Ihnen zu überlassen.“  
Sam und Daniel lachten.  
„Und was machen wir nun mit dieser Liste von Namen?“, fragte Daniel.  
Der Brite sah wieder auf sein Blatt und sagte dann: „Nun, Sie haben gesagt, sie haben acht sinnlose Wörter gehabt und acht Felder auf dem vermutlichen Eingabebereich neben der Tür, oder?“  
Sam nickte.  
„Dann sind die acht Klartextwörter der Schlüssel für den achtstelligen Türcode“, murmelte sie.  
„Aber wie genau…“  
„Die Anfangsbuchstaben“, sagte Milton und zog eine Linie um die ersten Buchstaben der acht Namen, die untereinander standen. „Die Erfahrung lehrt, dass es in den meisten Fällen, wenn ein Codewort aus Wörtern zusammengesetzt wird, die Anfangsbuchstaben sind, auf die es ankommt.“  
AAMCRKHO las Sam und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ergibt nicht viel Sinn“, meinte auch Daniel und lachte.  
Milton lächelte und meinte dann: „Naja, Codewörter müssen nicht unbedingt einen Sinn ergeben. Meistens ist es sogar besser, wenn sie willkürliche Buchstaben- und Zahlenkombinationen sind. Denken Sie an die Passwörter ihrer Computer.“  
„Stimmt“, gab Sam zu. „Sonst kann man, wenn man die Person gut kennt, die Passwörter einfach herausbekommen.“  
Daniel fühlte, wie seine Ohren warm wurden, sagte aber nichts zu dem Thema.  
  
„Wie auch immer“, meinte Sam dann. „Wir sollten dem General berichten, was wir herausgefunden haben und dann bleibt wohl nur, das Codewort an der Tür auszuprobieren.“  
Milton und Daniel nickten und so packten sie ihre Unterlagen zusammen und gingen in Richtung O’Neills Büro.


	11. Ein wütender Prior

**Kapitel 11: Ein wütender Prior**  
  
  
Auf dem Weg zu Jack fühlte Daniel, wie ihn Aufregung erfasste. Sie hatten das Rätsel tatsächlich gelöst und ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was das bedeutete. Bis eben war er so konzentriert darauf gewesen, Sinn in den Namen zu finden, dass er jede andere Regung unterdrückt hatte. Aber jetzt packte ihn die Erregung mit voller Macht.  
Er spürte, wie sein Herz heftig klopfte und das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte. Ein unglaubliches Hochgefühl bemächtige sich seiner, das er immer dann kannte, wenn es gelungen war, ein Rätsel zu lösen, das in einer fernen Vergangenheit gestellt worden war.  
Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft! Sie hatten sich Athenes Aufgaben als würdig erwiesen und es würde sich ihnen offenbaren, was sie so lange versteckt gehalten hatte.  
Er unterdrückte ein Jubeln, das in seiner Kehle aufgestiegen war und strahlte Sam an.  
Diese erkannte die Zeichen, immerhin kannte sie Daniel nun schon viele Jahre.  
Sie erwiderte das Strahlen und auch sie konnte sich seiner Begeisterung nicht entziehen.  
  
In Jacks Büro angekommen, erklärten die drei kurz, was sie herausgefunden hatten und wie sie zu der Lösung gekommen waren.  
So kurz die Erklärung auch war, sie schien dem General immer noch zu lang zu sein, aber auch er konnte sich der Begeisterung der Wissenschaftler nicht entziehen.  
Grinsend meinte er: „Nun, dann wollen wir das Team zusammen rufen und das Codewort testen.“  
Kopfschüttelnd sah er auf das Blatt mit der Lösung.   
„AAMCRKHO“, murmelte er. „Das kann man ja nicht einmal aussprechen.“  
„Muss man ja auch nicht, es reicht, es einzugeben“, lachte Sam triumphierend.  
Wieder schüttelte O’Neill den Kopf. „Na, wenn ihr meint.“  
Cameron und Teal’c wurden gerufen und Milton wurde über Teal’c und seine Geschichte aufgeklärt.  
Er nahm die Tatsache, dass Teal’c ein Außerirdischer und früherer Feind war mit einer so stoischen Ruhe hin, wie es wohl nur ein Brite mit einer ausgesprochen teuren Erziehung konnte.  
Als ihm dann von Valas Herkunft erzählt wurde, hob er nur langsam eine Augenbraue und musterte sie interessiert.  
„Faszinierend“, sagte er schließlich und sah von Vala zu Teal’c und wieder zu Vala.  
Teal’c nickte ihm zu, während Vala strahlend sagte: „Sie ahnen gar nicht, wiefaszinierend, Doktorchen.“  
Sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. „Wir sollten uns zusammensetzen, damit Sie diese Faszination näher erforschen können.“  
Daniel knuffte ihr seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.  
„Aua! Daniel, was soll das?“  
„Versuch’ wenigstens, dich zivilisiert zu benehmen“, sagte Daniel mit einem strafenden Blick.  
„Ich bin nur höflich, Daniel“, erwiderte Vala und zog einen Schmollmund, von dem sie wusste, dass die überwiegende Mehrheit der männlichen Bevölkerung fast aller Planeten ihn als ausgesprochen sexy empfand.  
„Ich bin sicher, Sie können mir ausgesprochen interessante Einblicke gewähren, Teuerste“, sagte Wulferington-Smythe mit unbewegter Miene. „Allerdings gilt meine Faszination vornehmlich Zahlen.“  
„Oh, ich kenne einige sehr exotische Zahlen“, gab Vala nicht auf und plinkerte mit ihren dunklen Wimpern.  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt, meine Liebe, aber…“  
„Genug jetzt!“, donnerte Jack, bevor Daniel, der schon den Mund geöffnet hatte, etwas sagen konnte. „Wenn der Code ausprobiert werden soll, dann so schnell, wie möglich. Wir sollten versuchen, eine Konfrontation mit den Ori-Soldaten zu vermeiden.  
Wenn alles bereit ist, Abmarsch in dreißig Minuten. SG-8 wird Sie begleiten.“  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später fand sich SG-1 im Tor-Raum ein, wo SG-8 bereits auf sie wartete.  
Wulferington-Smythe war in seinen Arbeitsraum zurückgekehrt, er meinte, es gäbe noch einiges zu sortieren und zu ordnen.  
Sie hatten überlegt, ob es sinnvoll sei, ihn mitzunehmen, doch nach einer kurzen Besprechung waren sie sich einig, dass es ein unnötiges Risiko sei.  
Selbst wenn hinter der Tür ein weiteres Rätsel wartete, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, dass es ausgerechnet mathematischer Natur sei, hatte Milton trocken angemerkt. Bisher seien sie auch gut damit zurecht gekommen, wenn SG-1 kopiert habe, was ihnen aufgefallen ist und mit Fotos und Abschriften könne er sehr gut arbeiten.  
Sam hatte den Verdacht, dass es dem Briten ein wenig unheimlich war, durch das Stargate auf einen fremden Planeten zu reisen, aber sie lächelte nur und sagte nichts dazu.  
  
Als sie auf Athen ankamen, war alles so ruhig, wie die Male zuvor. Es war windig, herbstliches Laub wirbelte über den Boden und erfüllte die Luft mit einem stetigen Rascheln.  
SG-8 wurde angewiesen, wieder das Gate und die Umgebung zu sichern, mit besonderem Augenmerk auf die Richtung, in der das Ori-Lager lag.  
Das Team von Major Ericsson suchte sich Deckung in den gestrüppartigen Büschen, die sich hinter dem Gate befanden.  
Cameron und Teal’c begaben sich wieder zu dem bewaldeten Hügel, von dem aus sie das Ori-Lager beobachten konnten, um zu sehen, wie deren Fortschritte waren. Sie nahmen Vala mit, die von allen die meiste Erfahrung mit den Ori hatte. Vielleicht fiel ihr ja etwas auf, das Aufschluss über deren Aktivitäten gab.  
Sie bemerkte allerdings nur, dass das Gerät, was immer es auch war, scheinbar fertig gestellt war. Die Soldaten montierten es auf einer Art Fahrzeug, was sich jedoch als schwierig herausstellte, denn das Gewicht des Apparates schien die Achsen des Fahrzeugs zu überfordern.  
Mit Entsetzen sahen sie, dass einer der beiden Priore sich den scheinbar verantwortlichen Soldaten vornahm und ihn mit einer Bewegung seines Stabes einige Meter durch die Luft schleuderte. Der Soldat blieb mit hässlich verdrehten Gliedmaßen reglos liegen und ein anderer Soldat, der zu ihm eilen wollte, wurde durch einige scharfe Worte des Priors gebremst und machte sich sofort mit gesenktem Kopf daran, seine Kameraden wieder zu dem Gerät zu scheuchen.  
Was auch immer hier vor sich ging, es war so wichtig und dringend, dass jeder Fehler, der eine Verzögerung bedeutete, die Priore zu heftigsten Reaktionen provozierte.  
Vala versuchte zu erkennen, um was es sich da handelte, aber sie kam nur zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um eine Art Strahlenkanone handeln musste.  
Soweit waren Teal’c und Cameron auch schon gekommen und so beschränkten sie sich darauf, weiter zu beobachten und zu hoffen, dass Sam und Daniel sich beeilten.  
  
Sam und Daniel erreichten den Tempel ohne Zwischenfälle und sahen sich zunächst noch einmal um. Aber nichts deutete auf die vorherige Anwesenheit der Ori oder sonstiger Besucher hin. Erleichtert begaben sie sich zu der vermeintlichen Tür mit dem Eingabepaneel.  
Es bestand im oberen Teil aus acht Segmenten, die nebeneinander angeordnet waren. Darunter befanden sich kleine Tasten mit Buchstaben, die man drücken musste.  
Daniel reichte Sam den Zettel mit dem Codewort und sie drückte langsam und bestimmt die entsprechenden Tasten. Bei jedem Tastendruck hörten sie ein vernehmliches Klicken und mit jeder Eingabe leuchtete ein Segment des Eingabefelds mehr auf, bis schließlich alle acht Segmente hell erleuchtet waren und die eingegebenen Buchstaben anzeigten.  
Erwartungsvoll sahen die beiden die Tür an, doch nichts geschah. Nicht einmal ein Laut war zu hören, der darauf hingewiesen hätte, dass ein Mechanismus in Gang gesetzt wurde.  
„Ist es kaputt?“, fragte Daniel nicht sehr geistreich.  
Sam runzelte die Stirn.  
Dann ertönte ein leises, schnarrendes Geräusch, allerdings nicht an der Tür selber, sondern von dort, wo sich das Eingabepaneel befand und das Feld erlosch vollständig.  
„Oops, das war wohl falsch“, meinte Sam. „Kaputt scheint es nicht zu sein.“  
„Versuchen wir es noch einmal“, meinte Daniel und trat nun selber an das Paneel.   
Sam reichte ihm wortlos den Zettel und Daniel gab langsam Buchstaben für Buchstaben ein, jedoch  mit dem gleichen Ergebnis, wie Sam.  
Die einzelnen Segmente leuchteten pflichtschuldig auf und zeigten die Buchstaben an. Daniel überprüfte jeden noch einmal, doch alles war richtig. Trotzdem gab es wieder das leise Geräusch und das Eingabefeld erlosch, ohne dass sich an der Tür etwas getan hatte.  
  
Sie kontaktierten Cameron über Funk und gingen dann zum Tor zurück, wo sie den Rest des Teams trafen.  
Daniel war die Niedergeschlagenheit deutlich anzumerken und auch Sam wirkte enttäuscht.  
Gemeinsam mit SG-8 reisten sie zurück ins Stargate-Center, wo sie O’Neill und Milton berichteten, was vorgefallen war.  
Jack war zu lange Mitglied von SG-1 gewesen, um verblüfft über das zu sein, was an der Tür passiert war, jedoch Mitchells Bericht vom Ori-Lager beunruhigte ihn deutlich.  
„Verflucht. Gut, macht euch gleich daran, den Fehler im Code zu finden und dann sollten wir es so schnell, wie möglich noch einmal versuchen“, sagte er bestimmt und entließ SG-8.  
  
SG-1 entledigte sich ihrer Waffen und Westen und ging dann zügig in Miltons Arbeitsraum, um den Fehler zu suchen.  
Der Brite erwartete sie schon und man merkte ihm die Aufregung an. Offensichtlich bereute er es inzwischen, nicht darauf bestanden zu haben, das Team zu begleiten.  
Er hörte sich alles an und wenn er auch bei Camerons Schilderung dessen, was im Ori-Lager passiert war, leicht zusammenzuckte, so war er doch deutlich interessierter an dem, was Sam berichtete.  
„Sapperlott! Ich habe so etwas schon fast befürchtet. Deshalb habe ich vermutet, dass die Buchstabenfolge vielleicht ein Anagramm sein könnte und sie daraufhin untersucht. Aber selbst der Computer konnte kein sinnvolles Wort daraus machen“, meinte er und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Also muss der Fehler woanders liegen“, stimmte Sam ihm zu.  
„Fangen wir also noch einmal an und analysieren jeden Schritt, den wir gemacht haben. Irgendwo muss eine Schlussfolgerung falsch gewesen sein.“ Daniels Niedergeschlagenheit wich unverzüglich wieder diesem Funkeln in seinen Augen, das signalisierte, dass er nicht bereit war, aufzugeben.  
  



	12. Alles auf Anfang

**Kapitel 12: Alles auf Anfang**  
  
  
„Bevor wir anfangen, alles, was wir bisher erreicht haben in Frage zu stellen, sollten wir vielleicht erst einmal sehen, ob wir aus den Buchstaben, die wir haben, etwas machen können“, sagte Sam.  
Milton schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie ich sagte, ich habe Anagramme gesucht, aber es kommen nur sehr wenige wirkliche Wörter heraus und die stehen in keinem Zusammenhang mit dem, was wir wissen.“  
„Trotzdem sollten wir sie in Erwägung ziehen“, versuchte Daniel an Sams Gedanken anzuknüpfen.  
Wieder schüttelte der Brite den Kopf und eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Wir sollten nicht die Logik über Bord werfen, nur weil wir einen Fehler gemacht haben. Eine Lösung anzunehmen, die in keinerlei Bezug zu den vorherigen Rätseln steht, zeugt nur von Verzweiflung, nicht von Verstand.“  
Sam warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
Doch Milton ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. „Jeder Schritt des Rätsels resultierte aus dem vorherigen Schritt und führte zu dem Nächsten. Alles war bisher in einer logischen Ordnung und jedes Ergebnis ließ sich herausfinden, wenn man die vorherigen Schritte betrachtete und logisch analysierte.  
Es ist natürlich möglich, dass es eine der vielen willkürlichen Kombinationen der acht Buchstaben sein könnte, aber das widerspräche dem Konzept des gesamten Rätsels. Es wäre unsinnig, unlogisch und gelinde gesagt, eine Frechheit. Man hätte sich alles vorher sparen können und gleich eine willkürliche Buchstabenfolge wählen können. Die hätte dann ein Affe mit einer Schreibmaschine über kurz oder lang herausbekommen können.  
Wozu eine Reihe von Rätseln stellen, die man nur im Team mit verschiedenen Spezialgebieten lösen kann, um dann einen Code ans Ende zu setzen, der sich zufällig zusammensetzt oder nur geistloses Ausprobieren erfordert?“  
Er hatte die letzten Sätze mit einer derartigen Wut hervorgebracht, dass Daniel halb erwartete, Rauch aus seinen Nasenlöchern entweichen zu sehen, als der Brite seine Rede mit einem empörten Schnauben beendete.  
Er schien die Aussicht, dass es am Ende keine logische Lösung gab, als persönlichen Affront zu empfinden, der seinen Intellekt beleidigte.  
Sam unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken, wie es aussehen würde, wenn der Brite seine Meinung der Goa’uld persönlich darlegen würde.  
Dann nickte sie. „Ja, stimmt. Es würde keinerlei Sinn ergeben, erst eine logisch aufeinander aufbauende Folge von Rätseln zu stellen, um dann das Ergebnis auf Zufall basieren zu lassen.“  
Miltons Miene entspannte sich etwas bei ihren Worten.  
„Also nehmen wir uns noch einmal alles vor, was wir bisher herausgefunden haben und sehen, ob es irgendwo eine alternative Lösung gibt, die genauso zu einem sinnvollen Weg führt, aber von der von uns gefundenen Lösung abweicht.  
Vielleicht sind wir einfach nur irgendwo falsch abgebogen“, bekräftigte Daniel die Beschwichtigungsversuche Sams.  
  
Wulferington-Smythe breitete die Blätter, die er vorsorglich zusammengepackt hatte und die den Verlauf ihrer Untersuchungen dokumentierten, auf dem Tisch aus.  
Jeder von ihnen zog einen Stapel zu sich, um die einzelnen Schritte noch einmal zu überprüfen. Schweigend arbeiteten sie sich durch die Aufzeichnungen, aber keinem von ihnen fiel ein gravierender Fehler auf und so beschlossen sie, gemeinsam noch einmal Schritt für Schritt durchzugehen.  
„Vielleicht findet sich eine Unstimmigkeit eher, wenn man jeden Schritt noch einmal laut ausspricht“, meinte Sam, aber sie klang nicht so, als glaube sie wirklich daran.  
  
Und so gingen sie den Ablauf ihrer Ermittlung noch einmal durch. Schritt für Schritt, Schlussfolgerung für Schlussfolgerung, aber nirgendwo schien ein gravierender Fehler zu sein.  
„Die Tatsache, dass jeder Schritt ein sinnvolles Ergebnis gebracht hat, beziehungsweise einen sinnvollen Hinweis auf den nächsten Schritt gegeben hat, lässt es logisch erscheinen, dass die Ergebnisse richtig waren“, fasste Milton zusammen und fuhr sich durch das kurze, dunkle Haar.  
Sam nickte. „Ich sehe nicht, wie eine andere Lösung genauso sinnvoll sein und zu einem ebenso logischen nächsten Schritt führen könnte. Wenn wenigstens eines der Ergebnisse weniger klar und eindeutig gewesen wäre und zumindest Zweifel aufkommen ließe.“  
Ihr war die zunehmende Frustration deutlich anzusehen.  
„Jede Einzellösung ergab einen perfekten Sinn, bis auf eine“, murmelte Daniel. „Bis auf das Codewort selber.“ Er spielte mit dem Blatt, auf dem ‚ AAMCRKHO’ stand.  
Sam sah ihn an. „Ja, es läuft immer wieder darauf hinaus, aber keines der Anagramme ergibt mehr Sinn in dem Zusammenhang, den wir haben.“  
Sie zog den Ausdruck mit den Anagrammen, die der Computer ausgespuckt hatte, zu sich heran. Es war eine unglaublich lange Liste, und Milton hatte die wenigen Wörter, die sinnvoller klangen, mit einem farbigen Stift markiert.  
„KAROMACH, MARCOKAH, OMAKRACH“, las sie vor.  
Daniel lachte. „Omakrach?“  
Auch Sam kicherte leise, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Keines steht in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit Newton oder Athene oder dem Umfeld eines der beiden.“  
  
Daniel sah zu Milton, aber der schien völlig abwesend zu sein. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet und seine Züge wirkten konzentriert.  
„Milton?“ Daniel versuchte, ihn leise anzusprechen, doch der Brite reagierte nicht.  
Also seufzte Daniel leise und wandte sich an Sam.  
„Ich werde Kaffee in meinem Büro kochen, das kann eine lange Nacht werden.“  
Sam nickte und studierte weiter die Liste der Anagramme.  
  
Daniel verließ den Raum und ging in sein Büro. Er füllte Wasser und Kaffeepulver in die Maschine und schaltete sie ein.  
Während ein leises, beruhigendes Gurgeln anzeigte, dass die Maschine zuverlässig ihren Dienst tat, spielte Daniel geistesabwesend mit der kleinen Figur, nach der Milton ihn vor ein paar Tagen gefragt hatte.  
Er fühlte sich unsicher, das derzeitige Problem war nichts, was er mit seinem Fachwissen lösen konnte.   
Das kleine, katzenartige Wesen hatte eine Bedeutung und wenn man sich mit der Kultur, aus der die Figur stammte, beschäftigte, dann konnte man diese Bedeutung ergründen und verstehen.  
Aber der Code war undurchsichtig, er entzog sich einer archäologischen oder geschichtlichen Betrachtung. Normalerweise beschäftigte sich Daniel mit Verschlüsselungen nur, wenn sie in einer alten Kultur eine besondere Bedeutung hatten und sein Beitrag zur Entschlüsselung bestand darin, zu erkennen, welchen Wert die jeweilige Kultur Verschlüsselungen zumaß.  
Er stellte die Figur auf das Regal zurück.  
Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Wenn es wirklich eine lange Nacht werden würde, dann wäre Kaffee nicht das Einzige, was sie brauchten.  
Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass die Kantine gerade noch geöffnet sein musste.  
Ein Blick auf die Kaffeemaschine sagte ihm, dass es noch etwas dauern würde, bis die Kanne voll war, und so machte er sich auf den Weg, um aus der Kantine noch ein paar Sandwiches zu holen.  
  
Auf halben Weg begegnete ihm Vala, die, schon wieder diese kleine Melodie summend, durch den Gang schlenderte.  
Er hob die Hand und winkte ihr einen Gruß zu.  
„Hey, Daniel!“, strahlte sie ihn an.  
„Guten Abend, Vala“, lächelte er zurück, ihre gute Laune war ansteckend.  
„Na? Habt ihr schon `ne Lösung?“ Vala schien das Problem eher auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen.  
Daniels gute Laune schwand dahin. „Nicht einen Hauch davon“, gab er zu.  
„Das wird schon“, sagte Vala und tätschelte ihm den Arm. „Das Doktorchen ist doch so genial, der findet den Code schon raus.“  
Daniel sah das Glitzern in ihren Augen. „Ähhh, Vala… du solltest aufhören, Milton so zu umschwärmen.“  
„Warum denn, Schatz? Eifersüchtig?“ Sie grinste frech.  
„Keineswegs, aber Milton ist… nun ja… nicht an Frauen interessiert.“  
Vala zögerte kurz, dann wischte sie die unliebsame Tatsache mit einer Handbewegung weg. „Ach was. Ihm fehlt nur das richtige Aha-Erlebnis.“ Sie strahlte.  
Daniel stöhnte. „Vala…“  
Aber zu spät, sie war schon um die Ecke verschwunden.  
Kopfschüttelnd setzte Daniel seinen Weg fort und als er die Kantine betrat bekam er gerade noch einen Stapel eingepackter Sandwiches mit verschiedenen Belägen.  
Damit machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Büro.  
  
Dort angekommen empfing ihn der köstliche Duft frisch gebrühten Kaffees und Daniel sog den Geruch tief ein. Es gab nur wenig, das er mit dem guten Gefühl, eine lange Nacht voller aufregender Forschungen und überraschender Ergebnisse vor sich zu haben, verband.  
Neue Zuversicht erfüllte ihn. Sie würden es schaffen, so wie sie die anderen Schritte zuvor auch geschafft hatten. Das ganze Rätsel war so angelegt, dass man es lösen konnte, ja, dass man es lösen sollte.  
Jetzt fühlte er sich auch nicht mehr nutzlos bei der Suche nach einer Lösung. Er würde sich die Liste mit den Anagrammen vornehmen und sehen, ob irgendein Wort vielleicht eine Assoziation bei ihm auslöste. Er konnte Zusammenhänge mit der antiken griechischen Kultur erkennen, die Sam und Milton vielleicht verborgen blieben, weil ihnen das Wort unbekannt schien.   
Dynamisch legte er die Sandwiches auf den Tisch, spülte seine große Thermoskanne mit heißem Wasser aus und füllte den Kaffee ein.  
Dann sah er auf die Sandwiches und den Kaffee und grinste. Etwas viel für nur zwei Hände.  
Er wühlte in einer Schublade und zog eine Tüte heraus, in die er die Sandwiches stopfte. Nach kurzem Überlegen packte er nich ein angebrochenes Paket Würfelzucker, eine kleine Flasche Milch und drei Löffel dazu.  
Mit einem kleinen Grinsen wanderte noch eine Packung Schokoladenkekse hinein, dann hängte er sich die Tüte über den Arm, griff drei Becher aus dem Regal über der Kaffeemaschine und packte die Thermoskanne mit der anderen Hand.  
Perfekt! Einer Nacht voller kreativer Ideen stand nun nichts mehr im Wege und Daniel war sich sicher, sie würden sich Athenes genialem Plan würdig erweisen.


	13. Der Fehler in der Logik

**Kapitel 13: Der Fehler in der Logik**  
  
  
So bepackt machte Daniel sich zurück auf den Weg zu Sam und Milton.   
Er breitete alles, was er mitgebracht hatte auf dem Tisch zwischen den Papieren aus und goss sich und Sam Kaffee ein.  
Als er sich an Milton wandte, um ihn zu fragen, ob er auch Kaffee wolle, bemerkte er, dass der Brite noch genauso da saß, wie in dem Moment, als Daniel den Raum verlassen hatte. Er starrte unverändert in die Ferne und sein Gesicht war noch immer eine unbewegte Maske der Konzentration.  
Daniel hätte gerne gewusst, was im Kopf des Mathematikers vor sich ging, wie dessen Gedanken aussahen. Es war unglaublich, sich vorzustellen, dass dieser anscheinend das gesamte Problem im Geist noch einmal aufrollte. Ohne Notizen, ohne Gespräche, offenbar vollständig abstrakt und losgelöst von der realen Welt.  
„Hat er sich überhaupt einmal bewegt, während ich weg war?“, fragte er Sam leise.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er im Moment ist“, erwiderte sie und sprach damit Daniels Gedanken aus.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich leise über die Liste mit den Namen der Goa’uld und wie man die Liste umstellen könnte.  
Ihre beste Theorie war, dass sie die Namen in der richtigen Reihenfolge aufschreiben mussten und sich das Codewort dann aus den Buchstaben zusammensetzte, die der jeweiligen Position des Namens in der Liste darstellten.  
Also der erste Buchstabe des ersten Namens, der zweite Buchstabe des zweiten Namens, der dritte Buchstabe des dritten Namens, und so weiter.  
Aber dafür war es wichtig, dass die Namen in der richtigen Reihenfolge standen und anhand der Fotos von der Wand mit den scheinbar unsinnigen Wörtern überprüften sie, ob sie die Wörter richtig aufgelistet hatten.  
  
Die Überprüfung ergab jedoch nur, wieder und wieder, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hatten.  
Es kam einfach kein sinnvolles Wort heraus. Auch der Versuch, die Liste umzudrehen oder zu spiegeln, brachte kein Ergebnis das weniger sinnlos war, als ihr ursprüngliches Codewort.  
  
„Heiliger Strohsack!“, flüsterte Wulferington-Smythe plötzlich so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war.  
Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie mit einem Ausdruck überraschter Ungläubigkeit an.  
„Heiliger Strohsack!“, wiederholte Milton und Daniel erkannte plötzlich, was es war, das da in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Ehrfurcht. Und er fragte sich, was diesem genialen, aber arroganten Mann ein solches Gefühl abnötigen konnte.  
Langsam normalisierte sich Miltons Gesichtsausdruck wieder unter den fragenden Blicken Sams und Daniels.  
„Was…“, begann Sam, doch er hob die Hand, um sie zu unterbrechen. Dann lächelte er plötzlich.  
„Ich habe eine Theorie, aber ich möchte, dass wir sie gemeinsam, schrittweise überprüfen.“  
Daniel nickte, dann fragte er Milton, ob er Kaffee wolle.  
„Sie haben keinen Tee, oder?“, erwiderte der Brite und schüttelte als Antwort auf seine eigene Frage den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich nicht,  in anbetracht der Tatsache, auf welchem Kontinent wir uns befinden.“ Er seufzte theatralisch. „Dann muss der Kaffee es tun. Nur halb voll, bitte.“  
Daniel füllte den Becher zur Hälfte und Milton füllte fast genauso viel Milch ein. Dann häufte er Unmengen Zucker in den Becher und begann zu rühren.  
Sam verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, aber Miltons Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder abwesend. Er schloss die Augen und begann zu sprechen.  
„Das Rätsel. Es ist eine logische, lineare Folge von Schlussfolgerungen, eine führte direkt und ohne Umweg zur nächsten, nicht wahr?“ Er öffnete die Augen und sah von Sam zu Daniel.  
Sie nickten einstimmig.  
„Dann gehen wir das Ganze noch einmal durch. Zuerst war da das Mosaik, richtig?“  
„Ja, aber…“  
„Sie fanden heraus, dass es Athene, die Göttin der Wissenschaften war.“  
„Ja.“ Daniel zögerte einen Moment. „Eigentlich die Schutzherrin der Wissenschaften…“ Er verstummte und nickte Milton auffordernd zu.  
„Dann zogen Sie mich hinzu und ich entdeckte, dass es Primzahlen waren, die auf den Tempelwänden standen, nicht?“  
Er hatte ein Blatt Papier zu sich heran gezogen, auf das er zuerst ein A für Athene geschrieben hatte, dann einen Pfeil nach rechts und darunter ein P für Primzahl, dem ebenfalls ein Pfeil nach rechts folgte. Beide Pfeile waren etwas schräg, so dass ihre Spitzen sich berührten. Daniel und Sam sahen ihm zu und nickten.  
„Dann fanden wir die beiden Primzahlen, zwischen denen die alchimistischen Symbole waren, stimmt’s?“  
„Ja.“ Sam klang langsam etwas genervt.  
Wulferington-Smythe hob die Hand und sah sie einen Moment lang an. „Gönnen Sie mir die Analyse, bitte. Nur so kann ich aufzeigen, was ich meine.“  
„Okay, schon gut. Machen Sie weiter.“  
Er zeichnete ein L hinter die beiden, sich berührenden Pfeile und einen weiteren Pfeil hinter das L.  
„Diese Lücke mit den Symbolen führte uns zu Newton.“  
Daniel nickte, während ein N für Newton auf dem Papier erschien, gefolgt von einem weiteren Pfeil.  
„Sie, meine Liebe“, er nickte Sam zu, „zeigten Newtons Vorliebe für Verschlüsselungen auf und ich wies auf einen Substitutionscode hin.“  
Er schrieb ein S und einen Pfeil.  
„Sie, Daniel, brachten die unsinnigen Wörter ins Spiel, die wir dem Substitutionscode zuordneten.“ Ein W erschien auf dem Blatt Papier.  
„Nun mussten wir das Schlüsselwort für die Substitutionsverschlüsselung finden und das taten wir wie?“  
Sam sah ihn ungeduldig an. „Newtons Bewegungsgesetze, Das Wort ‚Bewegung’“  
Milton ließ Stift auf das Blatt Papier niedersausen.  
„Genau!“, rief er triumphierend. „Hier ist der Punkt, auf den es ankommt.“  
Er zeichnete einen Bogen zurück zu dem N und setzte die Spitze eines Pfeils daran, anstatt wieder einen Pfeil nach rechts zu zeichnen.  
„Wir sind die ganze Zeit von einer linearen Kette von Lösungen ausgegangen, haben aber instinktiv an dieser Stelle den richtigen Weg gewählt. Nur ist die logische Kette nicht aufeinander folgend, sondern hier mussten wir zurückgehen und uns auf Newton besinnen. Und mehr noch. Um einen Anhaltspunkt zu bekommen, welches Wort wir suchen, mussten wir eine Verbindung zu Athene herstellen. Er zeichnete einen weiteren gebogenen Pfeil nach links, der auf das A deutete.  
Zurück zum Anfang, das ist das Geheimnis.“  
Er sah von der Zeichnung auf und blickte in die Gesichter von Sam und Daniel. Sie sahen ihn ungläubig an, nickten dann aber.  
„Ja, das ergibt Sinn“, murmelte Sam.  
„Sehen Sie denn nicht die Schönheit in dieser Struktur?“, fragte Milton aufgeregt. „Die Symmetrie? Es ist…“ Er brach ab, offensichtlich fehlten ihm die Worte, um zu beschreiben, was er darin sah.  
Daniel und Sam nickten wieder, sie erkannten nicht, was er da sah, aber die Logik seiner Schlussfolgerung war auch für sie offensichtlich.  
„Und nun kommt der Clou“, sagte Wulferington-Smythe und seine Augen funkelten. „Wir wollen herausfinden, welche Buchstaben der Namensliste den Code bilden. Dazu brauchen wir Zahlen, die die Buchstaben markieren. Und welche Zahlen sind signifikant für dieses Rätsel?“  
„Primzahlen“, grinste Daniel, der langsam verstand, wie der Brite sich fühlen musste. Es war in der Tat faszinierend, was er herausgefunden hatte. Ein wenig erinnerte es ihn daran, wie es war, wenn er nach langer, mühevoller Arbeit herausgefunden hatte, zu welcher Kultur ein Artefakt gehörte.  
Er lächelte den Mathematiker an.  
Dieser nickte und zeichnete einen weiteren gebogenen Pfeil zurück zu dem P, das unter dem A am Anfang der Reihe stand.  
„Das Rätsel endet dort, wo es begann, wie eine Schlange, die sich selber in den Schwanz beißt. Es ist nicht nur logisch, sondern auch noch elegant.“  
„Der Uroboros“, sagte Daniel leise und schloss die Augen. „Ein Symbol, das in jeder Kultur und Religion einen Platz hat. Sie symbolisiert das ewige Werden und Vergehen, denn die Schlange frisst sich selber auf, erschafft sich aber dabei gleichzeitig selber. Und es symbolisiert den Kreislauf und die Ununterscheidbarkeit von Gegensätzen. Die alten Ägypter kannten es und manchmal wird sogar das Yin-und-Yang-Symbol als Uroboros gedeutet.“  
Er schwieg einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort. „Er war ein wichtiges Symbol der Orphiker.“ Er riss die Augen auf. „Keanos war in der Liste der Namen. Er ist aber nur von den Orphikern als ein Gott benannt worden. Hier schließt sich ein weiterer Kreis.“  
„Der Uroboros ist auch in der Alchemie ein Symbol mit Bedeutung. Er stellt die Einheit des Kosmos dar“, ergänzte Milton.  
Sie schwiegen, denn jetzt wurde ihnen langsam bewusst, wie verzahnt diese Rätsel waren und dass die Lösung des letzten Rätsels sich durch alle diese Details als richtig bewies. Jedes einzelne Element des Rätsels war so eingefügt worden, dass sie am Ende diese Bestätigung erbrachten.  
  
Sam brachte sie wieder auf den Boden zurück. „Die Primzahlen definieren also, welchen Buchstaben der Wortliste wir suchen, um das Codewort zusammenzusetzen?“  
Milton sah sie an und nickte.  
„Also sind die ersten acht Primzahlen entscheidend. Und da sehe ich das Problem.“ Daniel runzelte die Stirn. „2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17 und 19. Keines der Worte hat elf Buchstaben, geschweige denn dreizehn, siebzehn oder neunzehn Buchstaben.“  
Er deutete mit einem bedauernden Kopfschütteln auf die Namensliste.  
Wulferington-Smythe lachte leise auf. „Quersummen“, sagte er.  
Mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln nickte Sam. „Natürlich.“


	14. Vorträge am frühen Morgen

**Kapitel 14: Vorträge am frühen Morgen **  
  
  
Sam zog wieder die Namensliste zu sich und kreiste Buchstaben ein. Daniel sah ihr über die Schulter und buchstabierte.  
„MECHANIK“, er grinste. „Soviel dazu, dass Codewörter nicht sinnvoll sein sollen, damit man sie nicht herausfinden kann.“  
Sam erwiderte sein Grinsen, dann wurde sie wieder ernst.  
„Unfassbar, das ist es wirklich.“ Daniel strahlte, während Milton zwar lächelte, aber erschöpft wirkte.  
  
Mit einem vernehmlichen Knurren machte sich nun, da die Anspannung ein wenig nachließ, Daniels Magen bemerkbar. Sam schmunzelte leicht, während sich Miltons rechte Augenbraue milde spöttisch hob.  
Daniel grinste verlegen, dann deutete er auf die Sandwiches. „Zeit, etwas zu essen.“  
„Und danach sollten wir versuchen, noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Morgen früh informieren wir den General und werden sicher früh nach Athen aufbrechen“, meinte Sam.  
Milton stöberte lustlos in den Sandwiches herum. „Keine Käse-Sandwichs dabei, vermute ich?“ murrte er und suchte dann eines mit Cornedbeef heraus.  
Sie aßen müde, aber zufrieden.  
„Ich frage mich, was es sein könnte, das da hinter einem so komplexen Rätsel versteckt ist“, murmelte der Brite.  
„Der General hofft bestimmt auf mächtige Waffen“, sagte Sam zwischen zwei Schlucken Kaffee.  
„Wären die nicht hoffnungslos veraltet?“, fragte Milton und runzelte überrascht die Stirn.  
„Vergessen Sie nicht, viele der Völker der Galaxis sind so fortschrittlich, dass selbst Waffen, die sie vor Hunderten von Jahren genutzt haben, den unseren haushoch überlegen sind.“  
Milton nickte. Er merkte an solchen Details immer wieder, wie fremd ihm diese Welt voller Geheimnisse noch war.  
Daniel grinste. „Vielleicht hat Vala doch Recht und wir finden einen Schatz.“  
„Zumindest dürfte ein Schatz hoffentlich das IAG für eine Weile zum Verstummen bringen, was unsere Finanzierung angeht“, bemerkte Sam grimmig. „Lieber wäre mir allerdings Technologie, die wir erforschen können.“  
„Oder Artefakte, die uns mehr Aufschluss über verschiedene Kulturen geben könnten“, warf Daniel begeistert ein. „Wenn man bedenkt, wie alt Athene gewesen sein muss und wie viele Völker sie besucht und erforscht haben könnte.“ Sein Blick wurde verklärt.  
„Andererseits könnte es mit Newton und der Alchimie zu tun haben“, mischte sich Milton ein. „Immerhin bezogen sich wichtige Teiles des Rätsels auf ihn und da waren die alchimistischen Symbole auf der Wand.“  
Sam sah ihn an. „Stimmt, das könnte ein Indiz sein. Haben die Alchimisten nicht nach einer Methode gesucht, einfache Metalle in Gold zu verwandeln.“  
Milton lachte. „Womit wir wieder bei den Träumen der charmanten Ms Mal Doran wären.“  
Daniel warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu, dann verfiel er in seinen ‚Dozenten-Tonfall’, als er zu erklären begann: „Es stimmt schon, dass die Alchimisten sich mit Transmutation beschäftigten. Sie gingen von der Prämisse aus, dass alle Dinge auf der gleichen Struktur basierten und man demzufolge jedes Metall in ein anderes transmutieren könne.   
Der Versuch, künstliches Gold herzustellen gehört wohl zu ihren bekanntesten Forschungen, ist aber nicht ihr wichtigstes Ziel gewesen.“  
Er begann sich wieder in Fahrt zu reden und unterstrich seine Worte mit ausladenden Handbewegungen.  
„Sie forschten außer vielen anderen Dingen auch nach einem Allheilmittel gegen alle Krankheiten“, fuhr er fort. „Und sie versuchten, den Stein der Weisen herzustellen, aus dem sie hofften, ein Unsterblichkeitsserum zu gewinnen. Vielleicht hatten sie irgendwann mit einem ihrer Pläne Erfolg und das Ergebnis lagert nun seit Jahrhunderten in dem Tempel und wartet darauf, entdeckt zu werden.“  
„Gold, ein Heilmittel und ein Unsterblichkeitsserum. Irgendwie passt das weder zu den Versuchen der Goa’uld, noch der Ori, in den Tempel einzudringen“, sagte Sam nachdenklich.  
„Die Goa’uld Systemlords sind unermesslich reich und die Ori scheinen keine Schätze zu benötigen. Beide pressen alles, was sie brauchen aus den Planeten, die sie beherrschen, heraus.“  
„Vielleicht ein weniger bedeutender Goa’uld, der es mit den Systemlords aufnehmen wollte?“, fragte Daniel, aber seine Stimme ließ erkennen, dass er selbst nicht so recht an seine Worte glaubte.  
„Und Heilung, beziehungsweise Unsterblichkeit passen auch nicht so richtig“, fuhr Sam fort. “Die Goa’uld suchen sich einfach einen neuen Wirt, wenn ihr Wirtskörper zu sterben droht. Außerdem haben sie das Handgerät zur Heilung und den Sarkophag, um ihr Leben zu verlängern.  
Und ihre Jaffa unsterblich zu machen, mag zwar auf den ersten Blick sinnvoll erscheinen, aber damit fiele auch eine vitale Bedrohung weg, auf der sie einen Teil ihrer Macht begründen.“  
Sie schwieg und biss in ihr Sandwich, während Daniel nachdenklich in seinen Kaffeebecher starrte.  
Wulferington-Smythe hörte ihnen interessiert zu, konnte aber selbst nichts zu den Spekulationen beitragen.  
Schließlich schluckte Sam den letzten Bissen ihres Sandwichs herunter, spülte mit einem großen Schluck Kaffee hinterher und setzte ihre Überlegungen fort.  
„Was die Ori betrifft, sie sind aufgestiegene Wesen und nicht sterblich. Jedenfalls nicht im Sinne der Menschen und der alchimistischen Forschung. Sie hätten keine Verwendung für ein Allheilmittel oder ein Unsterblichkeitsserum.  
Ihre Anhänger hingegen würden so etwas sogar vehement ablehnen, immerhin verspricht ihr Glaube an die Ori ihnen mit dem Tod den Aufstieg. Unsterblichkeit ist das Letzte, was sie anstreben.“  
Daniel sah auf und schnippte mit den Fingern.  
„Moment mal… Die Ori bedrohen Völker, die ihnen die Gefolgschaft verweigern, mit Seuchen, die nur sie selber heilen können. Ein Allheilmittel oder ein Unsterblichkeitsserum würde diese Bedrohung eliminieren und die Macht der Ori empfindlich einschränken.  
Sie wären eine mächtige Waffe für die Gegner der Ori.  
Wie wäre es, wenn die Ori es nicht für sich selber wollen, sondern ihr Ziel ist, sicherzustellen, dass kein anderer es in die Hände bekommt?“  
Sam sah ihn überrascht an. „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit“, stimmte sie zu.  
Milton unterdrückte ein Gähnen, aber Daniel bemerkte es trotzdem und spürte nun auch eine überwältigende Müdigkeit.  
Nachdem sie alle gesättigt waren, sagte er: „Wir sollten versuchen, noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Ich bin sicher, wenn wir morgen früh Jack von unserem Durchbruch berichten, wird er uns wieder nach Athen schicken. Und dann sollten wir fit sein.“  
  
Obwohl sie alle völlig erschöpft waren, fanden sie kaum Schlaf, zu sehr hatte sie aufgeregte Erwartung gepackt.  
  
Am Morgen fanden sie sich früh in O’Neills Büro ein, wo kurz nach ihnen auch Teal’c, Cameron und Vala auftauchten.  
Sie berichteten, was sie herausgefunden hatte und Milton erklärte, wo der Fehler gelegen hatte und wie die richtige Vorgehensweise für das Rätsel sich ihm offenbart hatte.  
Jack lauschte mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck Miltons Beschreibung der Komplexität und Eleganz des Rätsels und brachte ihn schließlich mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung zum Schweigen.  
„Habt ihr das Codewort?“, wandte er sich an Sam und vermied es sorgfältig, Daniel anzusehen. Ein wissenschaftlicher Vortrag vor dem Frühstück war für seinen Geschmack genau einer zuviel, und an Daniels funkelnden Augen erkannte er, dass dieser nur einen winzigen Anstoß benötigte, um seinerseits mit einem Vortrag zu beginnen.  
„Haben wir, Sir“, sagte Sam trocken. Sie musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, denn Jacks Miene spiegelte allzu deutlich seine Gedanken wieder.  
Sie reichte dem General ein Stück Papier, auf dem die Namensliste mit den eingekringelten Buchstaben und darunter das Lösungswort standen.  
Jack sah es an und grinste breit. „Na, das kann man ja wenigstens aussprechen. Ich hätte euch gleich sagen können, dass das Kauderwelsch vom letzten Versuch nichts bringen würde.“  
Sam und Daniel schmunzelten, während Milton ein leises, schnaubendes Geräusch von sich gab. Er sagte jedoch nichts, sondern schien zu schmollen, weil er so rüde unterbrochen worden war.  
„Gut, dann auf ein Neues“, schloss O’Neill die frühe Besprechung.  
Er sah auf die Uhr. „Abmarsch in zwanzig Minuten, ich informiere SG-8.“  
Als sie sich erhoben, um das Büro zu verlassen, sagte er noch: „Sie, Doktor, gehen diesmal mit, falls irgendetwas mit ihren Primzahlen nicht stimmt.“ Er machte noch eine unbestimmte, wedelnde Bewegung mit der Hand.  
Der Brite zögerte, schien etwas entgegnen zu wollen, nickte dann aber nur knapp und folgte SG-1 durch die Tür.  
  
Auf dem Gang schloss er zu Daniel auf und raunte ihm zu: „Wie halten Sie es nur aus, mit derartig ignoranten Leuten zu arbeiten?“  
Daniel lächelte warm. „Jack ist schon in Ordnung. Er mag nur keine Vorträge auf nüchternen Magen.“  
Doch Milton war nicht versöhnt. „Ich empfinde es solches Verhalten als unerträglich“, murrte er.  
„Sie hätten Jack gemocht, als er das gesamte Wissen der Antiker in seinem Kopf hatte.“  
Der Brite sah ihn fragend an.  
„Eine lange Geschichte“, sagte Daniel. „Vielleicht ergibt sich irgendwann einmal die Gelegenheit und ich erzähle sie Ihnen.“  
Ehe Milton etwas erwidern konnte, hatten sie den Torraum erreicht.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Als sie Athen betraten, war es später Nachmittag auf dem Planeten. Die Sonne stand tief und tauchte die herbstliche Vegetation in goldenes Licht. Der Wind war merklich kühl und wieder erfüllten das stetige Rascheln des gefallenen Laubs und der Duft nach schweren, herbstlichen Blüten die Luft.  
Wulferington-Smythe sah sich neugierig um, er schien einen Anhaltspunkt zu suchen, der ihm versicherte, dass er wirklich auf einem fremden Planeten war, und nicht einfach nur in einer abgelegenen Gegend der Erde.  
  
Ansonsten war jedoch alles so ruhig wie bei ihren vorherigen Besuchen. Und wie auch bei ihren vorherigen Besuchen bezog SG-8, auf Mitchells Anweisung, Stellung in den Büschen hinter dem Gate. Cameron selber, Teal’c und Vala wollten wieder ihren Beobachtungsposten nahe dem Ori-Lager aufsuchen, während Sam, Daniel und Milton zum Tempel gehen sollten. Doch diesmal war die Ausgangssituation anders, denn sie waren sicher, dass sie den Tempel betreten konnten, falls nicht irgendetwas an dem Gebäude defekt war.  
Also legte Cameron fest, dass sie ihn per Funk informieren sollten, sobald die Tür offen war. Wenn sich nichts Gravierendes im Ori-Lager tat, wollte Cam mit Teal’c und Vala zu ihnen stoßen und SG-8 sollte ihnen den Rücken freihalten. Keinesfalls wollte Cameron, dass die Wissenschaftler alleine den Tempel betraten.   
Als alles abgesprochen war, machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten die Wissenschaftler den Tempel, der im milden, spätnachmittäglichen Licht lag und bereits eine langen Schatten warf.  
Rasch trat Sam an das Eingabepaneel heran und wie schon am Tag zuvor gab sie die Buchstaben ein.  
Ein leises Knacken ertönte, dann ein vernehmliches Schnarren und tatsächlich bewegte sich die Tür ein wenig.  
Unglaublich langsam glitt sie zur Seite und manchmal schien es gar, als würde sie sich überhaupt nicht bewegen. Aber Zentimeter für Zentimeter gab sie den Blick frei auf einen dunklen Raum, dessen Größe oder Beschaffenheit man nicht erahnen konnte, so dunkel war es in ihm. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis der Spalt breit genug war, dass sie versuchen konnten, einen Eindruck vom Inneren zu gewinnen.   
Sam leuchtete mit ihrer Stablampe hinein, aber das Dunkel im Raum schien jedes von außen kommende Licht zu absorbieren, denn der Schein ihrer Lampe erhellte kaum eine Handbreit hinter der Tür.  
Noch immer war der Spalt viel zu schmal, als dass ein Mensch hindurchgepasst hätte und ihnen wurde klar, dass das hier einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde.  
Sam griff nach ihrem Funkgerät, um Cameron zu informieren, dass die Tür sich öffnete und sie sich bereit machten, den Tempel zu betreten, als ein vernehmliches Knacken des Funkgeräts ihr zuvor kam.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Cameron und seine Leute erreichten ihren Beobachtungsposten auf dem Hügel ohne Zwischenfälle, doch schon der erste Blick durch sein Fernglas auf das Ori-Lager zeigte ihm, dass das wohl das Einzige war, was ohne Zwischenfälle ablief.


	15. Wettlauf

**Kapitel 15: Wettlauf**  
  
  
Er sog scharf die Luft ein und reichte das Fernglas weiter. Auch Teal’c und Vala gaben einen Laut von sich, der zeigte, dass sie begriffen, in welcher Gefahr die Wissenschaftler steckten.  
Das Lager war verlassen, bis auf eine Handvoll Soldaten, die dabei waren, Materialien zusammen zu packen und zu verstauen.  
Die beiden Priore und die restlichen Soldaten waren gerade noch zu erkennen, wie sie einen Weg nahmen, der um den Hügel, auf dem das Team Stellung gezogen hatte, herum führte.  
Das Gerät, was immer es sein mochte, war auf einem fahrbaren Untersatz befestigt und wurde langsam zwischen den Soldaten vorwärts bewegt.  
„Wenigstens müssen sie außen ’rum“, sagte Vala leise. „Der Hügel ist wohl zu steil und unwegsam für das Ding.“  
Teal’c nickte. „In der Tat. Das verschafft uns ein wenig Zeit.“  
Cameron hatte sein Funkgerät herausgezogen und wies SG-8 an. „Bleiben Sie in Deckung. Sollten die Ori das Gate nutzen, dann lassen Sie sie unbehelligt passieren. Versuchen Sie zu erkennen, was sie angewählt haben, aber mischen Sie sich unter keinen Umständen ein.   
Wenn die Ori allerdings zum Tempel wollen, bleiben Sie ebenfalls in Deckung. Wenn es zu einem Wettrennen am Tempel kommt, kann es sein, dass wir schnell durch das Gate müssen und dann verlasse ich mich auf Ihre Rückendeckung. Mitchell Ende.“  
Er wartete die Bestätigung von SG-8 ab, dann wandte er sich an Vala und Teal’c.  
„Wir sollten unseren kleinen Vorsprung ausnutzen und zusehen, dass wir zu Sam und Daniel kommen.“  
Sie nickten knapp und die drei machten sich auf den Weg, den Hügel hinunter, am Stargate vorbei zum Tempel. Unterwegs informierte Cameron noch Sam über die veränderte Lage und dass sie auf dem Weg zum Tempel seien. Sams Antwort, dass der Code funktioniert habe erfreute ihn zwar, aber die Information, dass die Tür sich nur millimeterweise öffne, nahm er mit Beunruhigung zur Kenntnis.  
„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis Sie den Raum betreten können?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Momentan ist der Spalt gerade mal breit genug, um einen Arm hinein zu stecken. Leider stockt die Bewegung immer wieder und wir können nur hoffen, dass sie nicht komplett stecken bleibt, bevor sie weit genug geöffnet ist, dass man sich durch den Spalt quetschen kann.“  
„Gut, wir sind auf dem Weg zu Ihnen. Mitchell Ende.“  
  
Sie erreichten den Tempel, ohne den Ori zu begegnen, was Mitchells Plan entsprach.  
Leider hatte die Tür sich  kaum weiter geöffnet und stockte derzeit wieder.  
„Habt ihr versucht, sie aufzuschieben?“, fragte Teal’c und trat vor, um das selber in den Hand zu nehmen.  
Sam hob die Hand, um ihn zu stoppen. „Wir haben es erwogen, aber ich habe starke Bedenken, dass wir den Mechanismus beschädigen und mehr schaden, als nützen.“  
„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass der Türmechanismus so festgerottet sein könnte“, ergänzte Daniel. „Aber ich bin Sams Meinung, dass wir lieber vorsichtig sein sollten.“  
Die Tür gab ein knirschendes Geräusch von sich und bewegte sich wieder einige Millimeter, bevor sie erneut zum Stillstand kam.  
„Vielleicht ist es auch eine Geduldprobe“, schlug Wulferington-Smythe vor. „Immerhin ist die Wissenschaft im Allgemeinen eine Frage von Geduld und Sorgfalt. Mit Brachialmethoden erreicht man niemals etwas, egal wie sehr man seine Vorstellungen durchsetzen möchte.“ Er warf einen bösen Blick in Richtung Teal’c, den dieser jedoch mit dem ihm eigenen Stoizismus ignorierte.  
„Das ist durchaus möglich“, meinte Daniel. „Es würde zu Athenes Rätsel passen.“  
Cameron schnaubte. „Wir haben nur leider keine Zeit für Geduld. Die Ori sind…“  
In diesem Moment gab die Tür wieder ein hörbares Knirschen von sich, das in ein schnarrendes Schaben überging und mit einem dissonanten Kreischen endete.  
Erschrocken wichen sie einen Schritt zurück, doch das einzige, was geschah, war, dass sich die Tür nun mit einer gleichmäßig fließenden Bewegung öffnete. Was auch immer den Mechanismus zum Stocken gebracht hatte, war überwunden.  
  
Kurz darauf war die Tür vollständig geöffnet und offenbarte den Blick in komplette, undurchdringliche Finsternis. Das matte Abendlicht des Planeten drang nur wenige Zentimeter ein und schien dann verschluckt zu werden. Auch das Licht ihrer Handlampen brachte nur wenig Besserung, so dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als den Raum zu betreten, um mit ihren Lampen mehr als nur den Bereich direkt hinter der Tür zu beleuchten.  
Zwar hätten sie lieber erstmal einige Messungen vorgenommen, aber da die Ori auf dem Weg waren und sie nicht sicher sagen konnten, wie lange die Tür geöffnet bleiben würde, war keine Zeit für Vorsicht.  
Außerdem hatten sie schon darüber gesprochen, während sie auf die Tür warteten, dass es nicht zu Athenes bisherigem Rätsel passen würde, wenn einfach nur eine Falle hinter der Tür versteckt wäre.  
Also gingen sie hinein.  
Kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, flackerte ein mildes, indirektes Licht auf, das den Raum bin in den letzten Winkel beleuchtete, ohne sie zu blenden. Und ehe sie sich versahen, schloss sich die Tür mit einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung hinter ihnen.  
Teal’c hatte noch versucht, sie zu erreichen, um sie aufzuhalten, war jedoch an einer unsichtbaren Barriere abgeprallt.  
Erstaunt tastete er den Bereich der Tür ab und sagte dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: „Ein Kraftfeld.“  
Sam gesellte sich zu ihm und untersuchte das Kraftfeld, aber alles, was sie sagen konnte, war, dass es tatsächlich ein Schutz war, der verhinderte, dass man die Tür berührte.  
„Wenigstens bekommt man keinen tödlichen Schlag oder ähnliches, wenn man es berührt“, schloss sie resigniert.  
„Würde auch nicht zu Athene passen“, murmelte Daniel, der eine Inschrift auf der westlichen Wand des Raums entdeckt hatte und nun kaum noch seine Umgebung wahrnahm, während er sie untersuchte. Milton stand dicht neben ihm und auch seine Aufmerksamkeit war völlig gefesselt.  
„Okay, die Ori sind draußen, wir sind drinnen, es könnte schlimmer sein“, versuchte Cam die Situation positiv zu sehen, während er, Sam, Vala und Teal’c sich daran machten, den Raum zu untersuchen.  
Er war groß, rechteckig und völlig schmucklos, wenn man einmal von der Inschrift auf der Wand absah. Gegenüber der Wand mit der Inschrift fanden sie eine versteckte Nische, einen kleinen Nebenraum, der kaum zu entdecken war, wenn man nicht ganz genau hinsah.  
Der Durchgang in der Wand war schmal und nicht gekennzeichnet, er verschmolz fast vollständig mit der Wand. Der Raum dahinter war deutlich kleiner und enthielt nur einen steinernen Tisch und eine ebensolche Bank.  
Sie sahen sich genauer um, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, wozu dieser Raum dienen konnte.  
Plötzlich lachte Mitchell leise.  
„Wisst ihr, woran mich das hier erinnert?“  
Sie sahen ihn fragend an. „An diese Räume in Banken, bei den Schließfächern. Man öffnet sein Schließfach, nimmt die Kassette heraus und setzt sich in einen dieser abseitigen Räume, um etwas herauszunehmen, hineinzulegen, oder einfach nur zu kontrollieren, ob alles da ist.  
Schön geschützt vor den Blicken der anderen Kunden und Bankangestellten.“  
Teal’c und Vala sahen ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, während Sam nachdenklich nickte.   
„Vielleicht eine Art Leseraum. Viele Bibliotheken haben auch solche Nischen“, ergänzte sie.  
Dann zeigte sie auf eine Vertiefung in der Mitte des steinernen Tisches. „Ich frage mich, wofür das hier ist.“  
  
In diesem Moment erklang Daniels Stimme. „Schaut euch das hier mal an.“  
Sie verließen den Nebenraum und traten zu Daniel und Milton, die inzwischen an der nördlichen Wand, gegenüber der Eingangstür standen.  
Daniel zeigte auf zwei Griffe in der Wand. Über den Griffen waren Symbole in die Wand gemeißelt.   
Der rechte Griff sah aus, als wäre er aus purem Gold und über ihm prangte ein Stab, der von einer Schlange umwunden war.  
Der Linke war aus einem stumpfen, blassen Metall und sein Symbol war ein Kreis mit einer Feder.  
„Hm…“, machte Mitchell und versuchte so auszusehen, als erfasse er den Sinn mit einem Blick.  
„Ist das alles?“   
„Nein, ich habe die Inschrift auf der Wand da“, Daniel zeigte auf die Wand im Westen, „übersetzt.“  
Er führte sie zu der Inschrift und las, während er mit einem Finger über die altgriechischen Buchstaben strich.  
  
 ** _„ Wandle auf den Pfaden der Weisheit,_**  
 ** _Strauchle nicht durch die Versuchung,_**  
 ** _Weiche nicht ab vom Weg,_**  
 ** _Den Fluch des Dionysos meide,_**  
 ** _Wie auch die größte Furcht der Menschen._**  
 ** _Folge dem Rat der Göttin_**  
 ** _Und ihr Segen ist dir gewiss._**  
 ** _Fehle und du findest den Tod. “_**  
  
Er verstummte und sah sie an.


	16. Athenes Plan

** Kapitel 16: Athenes Plan **

„Na super.“ Mitchell rollte mit den Augen und Sam fühlte sich an Jack erinnert. Sie musste lächeln, konzentrierte sich dann jedoch auf den Text.  
„Wandle auf den Pfaden der Weisheit“, sinnierte sie. „Genau, was man von Athene erwarten würde, oder?“  
Daniel grinste. „Definitiv. Und ich bin sicher, wir haben es bisher genauso gemacht, wie sie es sich gewünscht hat. Wenn wir also bei unserer Vorgehensweise bleiben, dürfte es sicher für uns sein.“  
Ein Stöhnen kam von Vala. „Wieso bloß immer der Tod als Alternative. Könnte man nicht mit anderen unerfreulichen Ereignissen drohen?“  
Sie starrten auf die Inschrift, deren altgriechische Buchstaben so harmlos wirkten. Doch die Drohung war da und sie nahmen sie durchaus ernst.   
„Also, was sollen wir vermeiden?“ Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Wir sollen nicht straucheln, was soviel heißt, wie, nicht vom Weg abkommen. Vom Weg der Weisheit.“  
„Und wir sollen den Fluch des Dionysos meiden, sowie die Furcht der Menschen.“  
„Die meisten Menschen fürchten sich vor der Dunkelheit. Und vor Monstern. Meistens vor anderen Menschen“, warf Mitchell ein. „Aber was zur Hölle ist der Fluch des Dionysos?“  
Daniel überlegte einen Moment. „Es könnte die Geschichte des König Midas sein“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selber.  
Milton horchte auf. „Der König Midas, der alles, was er anfasste in Gold verwandelte? Die Geschichte ist bekannt, aber was hat sie mit Dionysos zu tun?“  
„Midas war dumm und gierig“, erklärte Daniel. „Er brachte Silenos in seine Gewalt, indem er die Quelle, aus der dieser immer trank, mit Wein versetzte. Silenos schlief ein und Midas nahm ihn gefangen. Silenos war ein weiser Mann, ein Lehrer des Dionysos und Midas glaubte, dessen Weisheit erlangen zu können, indem er ihn gefangen hielt.  
Dionysos vermisste seinen Lehrer und versprach Midas, ihm einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, wenn er den Weisen freiließe. Midas, in seiner Gier, wünschte sich, dass alles, was er berührte sich in Gold verwandeln sollte und so kam es dann auch.  
Da das auch Lebensmittel betraf und Midas der Tod durch Verhungern und Verdursten drohte, kann man Dionysos’ Gabe durchaus als Fluch betrachten.“  
„Also ist der Fluch des Dionysos die Gier nach Gold“, sagte Sam.  
„Es kann auch als der Wunsch, Weisheit zu erlangen, ohne sich dafür selber anzustrengen, interpretiert werden“, warf Milton nachdenklich ein. „Denn das war es ja, was Midas ursprünglich anstrebte.“  
Daniel nickte und notierte beide Punkte auf einem Notizblock, den er aus einer der vielen Taschen seiner Einsatzweste gezogen hatte.  
Er trommelte leise mit seinem Bleistift auf dem Block, während er vor sich hin murmelte: „Die größte Furcht des Menschen …“  
„Krankheit, langes Leiden und ein qualvoller Tod“, sagte Sam mit leiser Stimme und dachte an ihren Vater.  
Daniel sah auf und nickte.  
„Natürlich. Und das deckt die beiden bekanntesten Forschungen der Alchimisten ab.“  
„Danach sollen wir nicht suchen?“, fragte Mitchell irritiert. „Aber wäre es nicht ein enormer Segen für die Menschheit, wenn man Krankheiten und Leiden ausrotten könnte?“  
„Ja, sicher“, entgegnete Sam. „Aber es könnte auch fatale Folgen für die Menschheit haben. Wenn man Krankheiten und den Tod besiegte, dann würde die Menschheit bald in unglaublicher Überbevölkerung ausufern. Strenge Regeln der Geburtenkontrolle, entsprechende Kontrollen und Strafen wären die Folge.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken.  
„Aber es gibt genug Planeten …“, sagte Cam.  
Milton hatte kurz die Augen geschlossen. „Ich kann es Ihnen in Ruhe mathematisch beweisen, welche Folgen das hätte“, sagte er an Mitchell gewandt. „Aber glauben Sie mir einfach, alle Planeten der Galaxis würden in relativ kurzer Zeit nicht mehr ausreichen, wenn die Menschen  sich unkontrolliert vermehren ohne die natürliche Regulierung durch Krankheiten und Alter.“  
„So sehr es ein Segen für den Einzelnen sein könnte, so sehr könnte es für die Galaxis ein Fluch sein. Ich denke, das ist es, worauf es bei diesem Gedanken ankommt“, sagte Sam mit einem traurigen Tonfall. „Man darf nicht nur an das eigene Glück denken, sondern muss immer das Gesamtbild im Auge behalten.“  
Vala schnaubte. „Und ich denke nicht, dass die Galaxis es mögen würde, wenn die Menschen sich ausbreiten würden, wie Kaninchen.“   
Sie grinste. „Obwohl der Gedanke durchaus etwas für sich hätte“, fügte sie mit einem schmachtenden Seitenblick auf den gutaussehenden Briten hinzu.  
Daniel räusperte sich. „Ich schätze, der Text ist die Gebrauchsanweisung für die beiden Hebel da drüben.“ Er deutete auf die Wand mit den Griffen.  
Sie wandten sich wieder dorthin und Daniel strich über die Zeichen.  
„Der Griff aus Gold, das Zeichen des Aeskulap darüber. Reichtum und Heilung. Ich denke, dies ist der Hebel, den wir nicht nehmen sollen, wenn wir den Segen der Göttin wünschen.“  
Milton trat neben ihn. „Der Kreis, ein Symbol, das jede Kultur, die weit genug entwickelt ist, immer zur Zahl Pi führen muss.“  
„Und die Feder, als Zeichen für Schrift“, ergänzte Daniel. „ich glaube, das hier ist der Weg der Göttin. Er legte die Hand um den Hebel.  
Gerade, als er ansetzte, daran zu ziehen, ertönte von draußen ohrenbetäubender Lärm.  
Ein dumpfes, rhythmisches Schlagen erklang, aber es schien nicht auf die Wand einzuwirken. Das Geräusch wurde lauter und schneller, als komme ein Gerät langsam auf Touren. Dann, nachdem sie fanden es wäre fast zu ertragen, kam ein hoher, schriller Ton dazu.  
Vala hielt sich die Ohren zu und verzog das Gesicht.  
Das Hämmern und Kreischen schwoll an, bis sie sich alle krümmten und die Ohren zuhielten.  
Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, begann die Wand langsam zu vibrieren. Sie zitterte und bebte und Staub und kleine Steine rieselten auf den Boden.  
Hektisch sah SG-1 sich um, um einen Ausweg zu suchen, falls die Wand zum Einsturz gebracht werden konnte. Teal’c lief noch einmal zu der Tür, aber das Kraftfeld war noch immer aktiv. Außerdem war auf der Innenseite der Wand neben der Tür kein Eingabefeld zu sehen, so dass man die Tür höchstens manuell aufstemmen konnte.   
„Wahrscheinlich hat man nur zwei Möglichkeiten“, meinte Daniel, als er Teal’c zusah. „Entweder, man findet den Tod, weil man den Pfad der Weisheit verlassen hat, oder man tut das Richtige und danach öffnet sich der Ausgang wieder.“  
  
Die Vibrationen nahmen zu und erste Risse zeigten sich in der Wand. Mitchell rief ihnen zu: „Schnell, hier rüber!“  
Er bedeutete ihnen in die versteckte Nische zu gehen und folgte ihnen als letzter.  
„Hoffen wir, dass sie so beschäftigt sind, wenn sie herein kommen, dass sie den Raum nicht gründlich durchsuchen.“  
Sie huschten hinein und drückten sich gegen die Trennwand, so dass ein flüchtiger Blick in die Nische sie nicht streifen würde.  
  
Es dauerte nur einige Minuten, dann barst die Wand unter enormem Getöse und sie mussten ein Husten unterdrücken, da der Staub in jeden Winkel vordrang.  
Sekunden später hörten sie Schritte, die den Raum betraten und dann eine harsche, befehlsgewohnte Stimme.   
Niemand durchsuchte den Raum, die Ori schienen sich absolut sicher zu sein, dass sie alleine waren. Kaum atmend warteten sie ab, während die Geräusche von Schritten und Stimmen ihre Nerven strapazierten. Kamen sie näher? Entdeckten sie doch noch die Nische?  
Doch dann ertönte erneut die kalte, laute Stimme, von der Daniel annahm, dass sie einem Prior gehörte.  
„Den dort! Mach schon!“  
Daniel vermutete, dass der Prior einen der beiden Hebel ausgewählt hatte, doch ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, welchen er wohl gewählt hatte, erfüllte plötzlich ein gleißend helles Licht den Raum. Sie kniffen die Augen zu, doch die Helligkeit war so intensiv, dass sie sie durch ihre geschlossenen Lider sehen konnten.  
Grelle Blitze zuckten aus der Decke und sie hörten mehrere dumpfe Aufpralle.   
Dann kehrte wieder vollständige Ruhe ein und als sie die Augen öffneten, tanzten bunte Blitze vor ihren Augen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis ihre überlasteten Sehnerven sich beruhigt hatten und als es soweit war, erfüllte wieder das matte, sanfte Licht den Raum.  
Nichts, kein Geräusch, keine Bewegung deutete mehr auf die Anwesenheit anderer Personen hin. Sie warteten noch einige Minuten, dann sahen sie vorsichtig um die Ecke.  
  
Auf dem Boden im Raum lagen die zwei Priore und ihre Soldaten und rührten sich nicht. Sam untersuchte sie kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Sie sind tot. Alle.“  
„Fehle und du findest den Tod“, murmelte Daniel leise und sah erschüttert auf die Leichen.  
„Athene hat das verdammt ernst gemeint.“ Valas Stimme klang ein wenig zittrig und als Daniel zu ihr herüber sah, ahnte er, warum. Wer Vala ein wenig kannte, konnte sich vorstellen, welchen Hebel sie gewählt hätte.  
Milton war blass und in seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Abscheu und Entsetzen. Er war wohl noch nie in seinem Leben derartig mit Gewalt und Tod konfrontiert worden und es schockierte ihn zutiefst.  
Zwar hatte er durch die Erzählungen von SG-1 gehört, dass es in der Galaxis von brutalen, gnadenlosen Aliens nur so wimmelte, aber das nun direkt vor seinen Füßen zu sehen, erschütterte ihn.  
Cameron betrachtete die Toten mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „Wenn ich richtig gezählt habe, müssten noch acht Soldaten im Lager geblieben sein. Wir sollten uns beeilen mit dem, was wir noch vorhaben. Ich schätze, sie werden nicht ewig dort warten. Wenn die Priore und ihre Kameraden nicht irgendwann zurückkommen, wer den sie sie suchen gehen.“  
Teal’c nickte. „Wir werden kein Problem haben, mit ihnen fertig zu werden, Mitchell, aber wir sollten es dennoch vermeiden.“  
Cameron nickte und warf Daniel einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Bereit für die Entscheidung?“


	17. Nach Hause

**Kapitel 17: Nach Hause**  
  
  
Sie gingen wieder zu den zwei Hebeln zurück und Daniel sah sie sich noch einmal genau an.  
Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob sie einfach durch das Loch, dass die Ori in die Wand gesprengt hatten, verschwinden sollten. Vielleicht war das hier ja eine ausgeklügelte Falle und egal, welchen Hebel man auswählte, man würde getötet. Aber das erschien ihm auf den zweiten Blick unsinnig. Wozu es so kompliziert machen, wenn man nur töten wollte?  
Nein, sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg, da war Daniel sich sicher.   
Er betrachtete die beiden Hebel. Sein Entschluss hatte schon festgestanden, bevor die Ori im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über sie hereingebrochen waren.  
Der Hebel, dessen Symbole für Zahlen und Schrift standen, war für ihn von Anfang an der Richtige gewesen. Das ganze Rätsel hatte mit Zahlen und Schrift zu tun gehabt und gipfelte nun hier.  
Langsam hob er die Hand, schloss die Finger fest um den Griff, und mit einem tiefen Einatmen zog er daran.  
Zuerst passierte gar nichts, dann hörten sie ein leises Knirschen und eine vorher nicht sichtbare Steinplatte oberhalb der beiden Hebel schob sich seitlich in die Wand. Leicht flackerndes Licht erhellte den Hohlraum dahinter und gab den Blick frei auf ein kleines Gerät und eine goldene Schatulle, deren Deckel und Seiten reich mit Ornamenten verziert war.  
Vorsichtig streckte Daniel die Hände danach aus.  
Wieder zögerte er eine Sekunde, vertraute dann aber darauf, dass Athene fair spielte. Immerhin hatte sie denen, die sich ernsthaft bemüht hatten, ihrem Rätsel auf die Spur zu kommen, bisher keine Fallen gestellt.  
Langsam zog er das Gerät heraus und betrachtete es. Dann reichte er es an Sam weiter, die es untersuchte.  
„Hier, dieser Teil an der Unterseite sieht so aus, als würde er genau in die Vertiefung passen, die wir in dem steinernen Tisch in der Nische gefunden haben“, sagte sie und besah sich die Unterseite des Gerätes genauer.  
„Dann soll man es wohl dort einsetzen, wozu auch immer“, bemerkte Daniel.  
Vorsichtig griff er nach der Schatulle und hob sie aus der Nische. Sie war atemberaubend schön mit ihren symmetrischen Verziehrungen, die alle möglichen Symbole darstellten. Teils welche, die er kannte und teils Unbekannte. Zwar schien jedes Ornament für sich genommen etwas zu bedeuten, aber gemeinsam formten sie ein Bild, das trotz seiner Fremdartigkeit den Betrachter durch die Schlichtheit seiner Schönheit in den Bann zog.  
„Was ist es? Was ist da drin?“, hibbelte Vala, die den Kopf vorstreckte, um mehr zu erkennen.  
Daniel lächelte. Er reichte Vala die Schatulle. „Möchtest du nachsehen?“  
Sie starrte ihn einen Moment ungläubig an. Dann griff sie nach dem goldenen Kästchen.  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Deckel und starrte auf den Kristall, der in eine Halterung eingebettet in der Schatulle lag.  
Sie griff hinein, löste den Kristall sanft aus der Halterung und hielt ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger in die Höhe. Er funkelte in dem, durch die Ori gesprengten Loch, einfallenden Licht.  
„Ein Datenkristall“, sagte Vala mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Enttäuschung in der Stimme.  
Sam deutete auf eine Halterung an dem kleinen Gerät, das sie noch immer in der Hand hielt.  
„Er passt hier hinein. Und damit ist das hier wohl ein Lesegerät.“  
Vala reichte ihr den Kristall und Sam setzte ihn vorsichtig ein. Ein Display an der Vorderseite des Gerätes leuchtete auf und Symbole erschienen darauf.  
„Also doch ein Leseraum“, murmelte Daniel und sein Blick wanderte zu der Nische, in der sie sich versteckt hatten.  
Sam betätigte einige Schalter an dem Gerät und die Anzeige veränderte sich. Sie zeigte das Gerät Daniel, der die Stirn runzelte. „Sieht wie ein Index oder ein Verzeichnis aus. Herrjeh, das ist eine Datenbank!“  
Cam räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Können wir das bitte Zuhause genauer untersuchen? Hier treiben sich noch einige Ori-Soldaten herum und die dürften ausgesprochen sauer reagieren, wenn sie merken, dass die Priore und ihre Kameraden tot sind. Ich habe keine Lust, ihnen zu erklären, dass wir das nicht waren.“  
Er wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand.  
„Das Kraftfeld ist verschwunden, Mitchell“, bemerkte Teal’c. „Wir können die Tür wieder benutzen.“  
Sam packte den Kristall zurück in die Schatulle und verstaute sie und das Lesegerät in ihrem Rucksack. „Dann los“, sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.  
  
  
Die Besprechung in O’Neills Büro war angefüllt mir Enthusiasmus über ihre Entdeckung und begeisterter Vorfreude auf all das Wissen, das sie aus der Datenbank würden extrahieren können.  
Daniel hatte zumindest schon einmal einen Blick auf den Index geworfen und mit Teal’cs Hilfe grob eine Einschätzung der Daten abgeben können.  
Demnach handelte es sich bei dem Kristall um eine Goa’uld Wissensdatenbank, ein enormer Schatz, der es jetzt verständlich machte, warum Athene so bedacht darauf gewesen war, dass ihn nur jemand in die Hände bekam, der wissenschaftlich vorgebildet und willens war, sein Wissen und Können mit Geduld, Umsicht und Logik anzuwenden.  
O’Neill war, nach Cams Schilderung der Vernichtung der Priore und ihrer Soldaten, zwar offensichtlich mehr daran interessiert, mehr über die Waffe zu erfahren, die das zuwege gebracht hatte, aber das musste warten. Zumindest so lange, bis die Ori das Interesse an dem Tempel verloren hatten und den Planeten verließen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass das in nächster Zeit passierte, sie nahmen es nicht eben gelassen hin, wenn man sich ihnen erfolgreich widersetzte, das wussten die Menschen inzwischen.  
Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie keinerlei Hinweise auf die Anwesenheit des Teams fanden und bei der leeren Nische dachten, sie wäre schon früher ausgeraubt worden, oder von vorneherein leer gewesen.  
Niemand wollte die Aufmerksamkeit der Ori auf die Erde und die Menschen lenken, wenn diese dachten, die Menschen hielten nun das in den Händen, was die Ori mit soviel Aufwand versucht hatten, in ihren Besitz zu bringen.  
  
Einige Stunden später hatte Milton seine Bücher und Unterlage gepackt und ging mit Daniel zum Ausgang der Basis.  
„Es war großartig, mit Ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten, Milton“ sagte Daniel euphorisch.  
„Das Kompliment kann ich Ihnen nur zurückgeben, erwiderte der Brite. „Es war sehr aufschlussreich, was ich alles über die Galaxis und ihre Bewohner erfahren habe. Aber es ist auch schwierig, mir vorzustellen, wie ich nun in mein altes Leben zurückkehre, als gäbe es da draußen nichts, als ein paar Sterne.“ Er seufzte.   
Daniel nickte gedankenverloren. Er hatte nie versucht, sich vorzustellen, wie es war, wenn man all das Wissen hatte, es jedoch mit niemanden teilen durfte und so tun musste, als wisse man nicht mehr, als jeder andere Mensch auf dem Planeten.  
„Ich schätze, ich werde einfach versuchen, es zu verdrängen“, fuhr Wulferington-Smythe fort. „Gott sei Dank ist die Mathematik nichts, wobei ich dauernd in die Sterne gucken muss. Wenngleich ich nicht glaube, dass ich Newton jemals wieder so betrachten kann, wie ich es vor diesem Abenteuer getan habe.“  
Sie erreichten den Eingangsraum, wo O’Neill, Sam, Mitchell, Vala und Teal’c warteten.  
Wulferington-Smythe sah SG-1 und den General an. „Wenn Sie je wieder ein mathematisches Problem haben, zögern Sie nicht, sich an mich zu wenden. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen war sehr inspirierend.“ Er lächelte warm, dann schüttelte er Daniel, Teal’c, Cameron und Jack die Hand und gab Sam und Vala je einen Handkuss.  
Er neigte kurz den Kopf, dann folgte er dem Airman, der ihn zum Hubschrauberlandeplatz des Stützpunktes bringen sollte.  
  
 **Ende**


End file.
